A Lullaby For You
by KuroiCaelum
Summary: Ennalesta is a normal seventeen year old girl who simply cannot stand to watch anime while her friends are obsessed with every anime. But when her friends get too far in their obsession, they take Enna with them...Rest inside. /Contains Yaoi/
1. Prologue: My Friends, The Freaks

**Author's Note**: Hello there. My name is KuroiCaelum and I recently fell in love with D. Gray Man.

**Disclaimer**: I only own Enna, her family and her friends .

**Summary:** Ennalesta is a normal seventeen year old girl who simply cannot stand to watch anime while her friends are practically obsessed with almost any anime. But when her friends get too far in their obsession, they take Enna with them but she doesn't find out until it's too late and now she must deal with her friend's obsession on her own.

* * *

Prologue: My Friends, the Freaks

* * *

"The last one I saw he was killing that Hollow that had the girl that likes him."

"You mean Orihime?"

"Yeah, I hate her. She such a Mary-sue."

"Totally."

The girl in my class continued to rant, much to my displeasure. The classroom was filled with everyone laughing and talking about their own things. My friends were one of the groups but they were talking about anime. I don't really like anime unless my friends force me to watch it, which they do-- trust me. I didn't see how they could watch such fake shows when even the Simpsons and Family Guy were more really than _anime_ was.

...Most of the time anyway.

Personally, I wouldn't watch anime at all if I had the choice but all my friends are anime freaks and won't leave me alone. I swear they were going to make an anime cult and convert everyone one to anime watchers. The only time I could get out of watching anime was when I was sick or there was a lot of school work. Even then I don't even do my work; my computer occupied to much of my time. That's probably why I'm failing almost two of my class.

That or my school hates me.

And like the rest of those fan-girls, they attempt to speak Japanese. I swear if I was Japanese and I heard them I would royally kick their asses myself. It's always 'kawaii' this or 'kawaii' that; it's annoying! I bet that the only word they know because those little endings on people names; san, chan, kun. They even call our teacher _sensei_ which he was forced to get used to. I'm already learning French why the hell must I learn Japanese --or what little they know-- too!?

"Ne, Enna-chan," My friend, Amy, said as she turned to me. She was one of the many 'Freaks Of Anime' or what I called them FOA. "Did you see Bleach last night?" She had long curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. I always thought she should get a boyfriend; she was pretty. Anime thought otherwise.

My head was resting on the desk, as I balance a pencil on my nose. I looked up at her and grabbed my pencil. "Why would I watch my bleach? My mom does my laundry." I said, yawning a bit but froze slightly with the glares my friends gave me. "What?"

"You know what we mean, Enna-chan." A girl with short reddish-black hair and hazel eyes scowled at me. Her name was Rosie, and she was the co-leader of FOA.

The leader of FOA, Mary --who was also my best friend-- snorted at me. "The anime Bleach." She stated before she faded into a dreamy state. "Isn't Toshiro so _kawaii_?!" All the girls let a small squeal causing me to jump out of my seat. Their voices were just too high to even compare with anything. The squeal I just heard was worse that a pissed off baby crying while dragging five rusty nails on a chalkboard.

"Er, no." I stated quietly, making their 'kawaii' fest end. "Not that I know what that means, but..."

Rosy rolled her hazel eyes at me while placing her hands on her hips. "It's means cute. _Cute_!" She scolded at me as I placed my head back on my desk with a sigh.

"So why don't you just say cute in English, stupid?" I retaliated while the three of them glared at me. Mary crossed her arms and said some apparent 'Japanese' mutter while the other turn nodded in agreement. I don't even think she said the proper words.

Mary's my best friend but after the one anime she watched about some dog demon finding some stupid jewel she had gotten obsessed. I'll tell you; I tried to watch it. I tried to understand _why_ she continued to watch it but I just couldn't. It was too unrealistic for me to watch. Bleach for instance; It's about these 'soul reapers' that protect souls from these things called Hollows who will eat their soul. How believable is that? If that were true I swear I would be dead by now.

"Anyway," Amy started, smiling once again. "Did you watch that anime everyone's talking about?"

Rosie's eyes lit up. "Yeah! D. Gray Man!" She swooned. "I love it! I know I'm obsessed but..."

"Allen-kun is so _kawaii_!" Mary gushed with the other two girls beside her

Insert pissed off baby crying while dragging five rusty nails on a chalkboard here.

I banged my head on the table, groan slightly in pain.

Today was like any normal day for the FOA club; Go to school while talking about anime, have lunch while talking about anime, go home while talking about anime. Yes, their daily schedule. Sometimes they would squeeze me in to watch the anime but I sadly decline their offer. I was surprised that they wouldn't get in trouble for being loud in class; they could probably be heard from down the hall. Then again, Ms. Martins was a very laid back teacher to begin with.

At least the other kids in my class had the decency to talk about something other that anime. Personally, I was more of a gamer; a Playstation gamer. I couldn't play Wii if my life depended on it; I'd probably swing the controller to hard and smash it into my T.V. One of my friends actually sat on the remote when it was stuck between the couch cushions, facing upwards.

...Need I go on?

Xbox was never something I could play; the controllers were just too different from the Playstation ones. Plus, I like more Playstation games than Wii or Xbox games. The only reason I would buy Wii would be to play Legend of Zelda, if they come out with any new ones anyway. Right now, I'm obsessed with Grand Theft Auto IV and shoot people. Heh, guess what my mom said when I said that?

"Enna-chan!" A voice whined, causing me to snap out of my thoughts and look up into two blue eyes and locks of blonde hair that was Mary. "You _have_ to watch D. Gray-Man! I know how you are with _kawaii_ people!" She smiled, shaking me a bit. Yes, I do like cute people but not cute _cartoons_. "Hey, come over to my house and all of us can watch it since the Innocence part is kinda confusing anyway so I have to re-watch it."

I raised my head from the desk and stood up. "As much as I would like too; I can't go to you're house Mary." The school bell rung loudly throughout the school causing me to grab my knapsack and sling it over my shoulder. "See you later, FOA." I snickered as they started to complain about the name and disappeared from their sight out the door.

I really couldn't stand anime; I don't know why they can't see that. Some people in my school thought I was weird to hang out with them since I was so different. I could let silly cartoons get between Mary and I. I remember the first time she went to an Anime Convention. All three of them literally freaked when Vic Mignogna did his 'Dark Mousy' voice with his famous line. Of course, Mary asked for it.

"_Mary...How would you like to go on a date with Phantom Dark?"_

_Insert pissed off baby crying while dragging five rusty nails on a chalkboard here._

Mary would never forget that day ---only because I had to record it on her video camera--- and she would watch it none stop for almost half a year. This year she wanted Vic to say something in Edward's voice. I think that's what he name was. I wasn't exactly sure with the whole idea; it made me feel back for Vic. Amy said she'd marry him if he was younger. How I was tempted to freak him out and tell him but I'm sure he knows that with all the fan girls he has. Some people even write stories --Fanfiction I think it's called--- about Vic; Mary was reading it of course.

I think that would freak him out more.

Sighing, I opened the school door and the bright sun hit me in the face. To the truth, I don't like bright things; including the sun. I'm not exactly Alice Cullen in the sun but I was just nocturnal. I suggested I should go to night school but my mother wouldn't hear of it. Of course, when I told Mary she got upset and thought I was trying to avoid her because of her anime obsession. Only if I could. Only if.

"Yo, Enna!" My eyes scanned the school ground until they landed on a boy waving towards me with a smile. His name was Angelo Fanel; one of my closest guy friends. He's actually cute ---which was one of the reason I still talk to him--- but he was too short for me, let alone him being in a younger grade too. Only by two years; he's in grade ten. He had messy brown hair and vivid dark blue eyes.

Smiling, I walked over to him. "Hey, Fanel." I had a tendency to call people by their last names. "Going home so soon?" I stated, noticing his backpack with him. Angelo usually always stayed after school to work on something in our library.

"Yeah," A nervous smile stretched across his face. "My mum wanted me to do something for her."

I snickered at him and his face went a little red. "Aw, you're so cute! Helping your _mum_ was it?"

"Enna!" He scowled at him, his face darkening a bit.

That was how Angelo and I went. I would always tease him to the point he'll be beat red in the face. Angelo was just to shy sometimes it was fun to make him be shy, blush and, stutter or as I call it 'SBS'. Yes, I usually use acronyms for my sayings; made it less of a mouthful. Even though he was a shy little boy, Angelo's was very loyal and smart. When I was in grade 10, I was skipping almost every class and fail almost all of my subjects but my brother gave me a boost of confidence but it's wearing down since schools almost over.

I linked my arm with his. "Are you walking me home, Angelo? How sweet of you!" He blushed, stuttered and stayed silent causing me to snicker at him.

"Say, Enna..." The brown haired boy started, as we walked down the street towards my house. "Have you noticed your friends acting weird?" I turned to stare at him with a strange look. "I mean, more than usual." He said with a nervous smile. "I think their up to something but I don't know what for."

I sighed, smiling sadly. "More or less it's for anime."

"Ah."

We stayed in a long silence until we reached my house. Angelo bid me farewell and left me at my door step. I searched my knapsack for my keys and unlocked the door. My mother was a nurse at the local hospital so she usually worked late anyway. My father was the 'House Dad' and did basically what people thought 'wives' were supposed to do. My father wasn't as strict as some unless he came to boys of course although he told me that Angelo was a nice boy and that he was allowed to talk to me. My brother didn't live with us anymore since he was twenty-three ---five years older than me--- and lived on his own not to far from here. Only because there was a good University here that he was accepted into.

"Welcome home, Enna!" My father walked out of the kitchen wearing a pink apron with his usual goof grin. "You didn't invite Angelo over?" His voice sounded distraught. Angelo was used to my wacky father since last year. Of course I love my father but sometimes he just too much. "Ah well, more for us and your other friends."

I gave him a strange look. "What?"

"Mary called and told me that you invited her, Amy, and Rosie over." He explained as I stared in shock and dropped my bag. "Oh, you didn't? They're coming in a couple minutes." My father glanced at the clock in the kitchen before shrugging. "I'm sure it'll be alright." He chuckled at my face before walking back into the kitchen sing and old song, horribly I might add.

I should have known she would do this.

Sighing, I picked up my knapsack and walked up the stairs to my room. Mary had to pick a day where Mr. Fair gave us a bunch of homework in Math. Opening my door, I placed my backpack on my table and took out my math books before throwing my bag on my bed. I sat down and took a pencil from the cup on the corner of my desk and opened my book.

Two cars race around a circular track, in opposite directions, at constant rates. They start at the same point and meet every 30 seconds. If they move in the same direction, they meet every 120 seconds. If the track is 1800 m long, what is the speed of each car?

'Okay, so... if I let x be the rate of car 1 and let y be the rate of car 2...' I started to write down my answers. 'Use substitution...place it in the equation...' I erase a part of my answer. 'Solve for car one....Solve for car two...' I stopped, staring at my work. 'Something's missing... oh! Covert the meters to kilometer and minutes to hours...done!'

"Enna-chan!"

Shit.

They were here already?!

"I'm coming!" I called to them, getting up from my chair and out my room door. One of the thirty math question I have to do was done and now that FOA was here I won't be able to do them until midnight. I noticed there was a black suit case at the side of my couch and a few coats thrown over each other on the couch's arm. When I reached the bottom, my father, Mary, Rosie, and Amy were sitting at the table waiting for me. "Yo, Mary, Amy, Rosie."

Mary turned to me with a smile. "Yo, Enna-chan."

"Mary-chan! You just had a Tyki and Road moment with Enna-chan." Rosie squealed before all of them did.

Insert pissed off baby crying while dragging five rusty nails on a chalkboard here.

Sighing, I sat on down on the side opposite of my father who was on the other end. The three of the FOA murmured something that supposed to be Japanese and began to eat but not before complaining about not have chopsticks. I don't know why though; I could use them better than they can and it was only because the place didn't have any forks. I quietly ate, watching the three of them once again talking about anime. My father was glad that I was with my friends, even though he chose to ignore the fact I wasn't talking to them.

Soon after diner was finished, my father insisted I spent time with my friends when I asked if he need help cleaning up. Mary picked up the black suitcase and smiled at me. I don't know what was in that box but I don't think it was healthy for either of us.

The four of us walked upstairs to my room --to much of my dismay-- and I sat down in my chair while Rosie and Amy sat on my bed. Mary instantly ran to my computer and went to the internet. I guess her 'anime night' was still on. After a few web searches she clicked on _D. Gray-Man Episode 1 English Subbed._ I should have guessed she wasn't going to watch it in English--- that's probably why she doesn't understand it. As the episode started, I wasn't partially drawn to it until Mary yelled 'That's Allen Walker! Isn't he so Kawaii!?'

Insert pissed off baby crying while dragging five rusty nails on a chalkboard here.

How did that fat cat stay on his shoulders like that?

What was that--- Akuma was it? If it was all black and had one big red eye in the middle it would look like Vaati from Legend of Zelda Minish Cap.

What the hell was wrong with his arm? It's longer that he was!

...Did he actually name that flying gold thing that can't even talk? _Timcanpy?_ What the hell?

"Aw, Yuu-kun is in the next one...." Rosie sighed.

Amy grinned. "We have to watch the next one then!"

This was going to be hell...

* * *

"...Hm..." Mary started, glancing at the clock. It was about eight. "The Innocence is still a bit weird to me..."

'You've got to be kidding me.'

The blonde smiled anyways and moved from her chair. "Ah well. Ready Amy-chan? Rosie-chan?" The two of the nodded while I just looked at them confused.

Mary knelt on the ground, the case in front of her. She opened it, but the case was facing opposite of me and pulled out a piece of paper, a pure black pencil, a couple of white candles and pack of matches. Closing the case, Mary moved it aside. She started to draw something on the paper while the three of us watched. When she was done, she folded the paper three times, lit a candle and used the wax of the candle to seal it.

Mary glanced at up at me. "Okay, Enna-chan." The candle was giving her a weird glow that made her look creepier than usual. "Get your cup." She pointed over to where all my pencils and pens were. I took out all the writing tools before I moved off my chair to give it too her but she didn't take it. Instead, she started to burn the paper and the ashes fell into the cup.

"I wish that life had anime." The three of them said in unison before Mary let go of the paper and it burned completely.

Mary blew out the candle. "Now, Enna-chan-- go sprinkle the ashes on your windowsill." I gave her a funny look but did anyways. Today was the weirdest day. Maybe Angelo was right-- maybe she was becoming too obsessed with this anime crap. Maybe I should stop her. No, no-- she'd hate me. I know she would. I don't know why I bother. "And now we wait."

"For what?" I asked but she just smiled at me.

...I really don't like that smile.

* * *

Just to tell you, it was really hard for me when I was writing how she doesn't like anime XD


	2. Chapter 1: The Truth Behind the Suitcase

**Author's Note**: Thank you reviewers, by the way. Beware of spelling of Japanese--- it spelt the way the FOA says it.

**Disclaimer**: I only own Enna, her family and her friends .

**Summary:** Ennalesta is a normal seventeen year old girl who simply cannot stand to watch anime while her friends are practically obsessed with almost any anime. But when her friends get too far in their obsession, they take Enna with them but she doesn't find out until it's too late and now she must deal with her friend's obsession on her own.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Truth Behind The Suitcase

* * *

  


* * *

  


Today started off normal; including in the FOA club. They would always pick me up from my house in the morning-- no matter what. We would walk to school together and they would be talking about anime, no surprise there. I would add something sometimes but usually my comments would make them glare at me or mutter some Japanese towards me. Some days, I'd just let them talk their hearts out. First period we all had a spare so we would usually sit on the benches outside.

However, when we were sitting out side they acted different. The three of them would occasionally look at me and asked if I've seen anything unusual. I would tell them I didn't and they would look disappointed. Sometimes they would show me countless pictures of all these animes ---which of course I didn't know-- and ask if I've seen any of these people or people who looked like them. As my usual answer, I would say no and they would fall into a gloomily state. I don't know why they would get their hopes up for something like this anyway. Why would I see cartoon characters walking around unless they were...what do you call it..? Oh, Cosplaying. I knew they were obsessed but this was starting to get ridiculous.

As they continued to talk, I heard a small sneeze and glanced to my right. The FOA were too busy talking. A younger girl with shoulder length brown hair with black streaks wiped her nose with a tissue before tossing it the garbage. Her teal eyes scanned the school ground before they landed on us. Sneezing into a tissue once again, she walked over to us and tossed the used tissue into the garbage.

Instantly, the three of them turned around. "Dee-chan!" They said simultaneously making me shiver slightly. I don't like when people talk at the same time unless they're twins. Then that was normal for them--- not people who have no relations except when it came to anime.

"Hey OAC. Hey Enna---achoo!" Destiney --- or how they call her Dee --- sneezed again, while excusing herself. She was the youngest of the FOA and also the one that could control her obsession more. Since I'm the oldest, I always have to look after her even though I'm not actually _in_ FOA. I didn't mind; Destiney was a kind girl and rarely got angry at anyone. If that ever happened, I would advise you to not go in her path.

OAC was the official name for the school's club. It was an acronym for **O**fficial **A**nime **C**lub. Very original. They were a lot of members in it ---from what I recalled--- but none of them were as serious with anime as Mary, Rosie, and Amy. I've been to their houses; they're walls are different every time. One day it was a thief with purple hair the next it was a guy with long black hair with red and black eyes. He looked more like a weasel if you asked me.

I was leaning against the back bench, my hands behind my head. "Feeling a bit better I see." Though I didn't want to be rude, my reply came out very sarcastic.

"Just a little." Destiney smiled at me before she sneezed again. Winter had finally left and made its way for spring. Unfortunately, Destiney had allergies and the pollen from all the weeds and flowers weren't exactly helping. Her allergies were acting up one day; it was dreadful. She stayed home for the last two days. Her guardian even called in sick from work to take care of her.

Mary instantly hugged her while the other two followed. "It's good that you're not as sick anymore." I don't think the blonde caught on to her sneezing.

"I'm sorry," The sneezing brunette said, hugging back her friend and pulled away. "So did you do _it_?" She asked, making me glance at them in confusion.

Amy's expression almost turned dreamy. "We did but we felt so bad since you weren't there!"

"Yeah! So we went to Enna-chan's house, watched some anime and did _it_." Rosie said, recalling last night. They left around eleven o'clock and my father dropped them off at home. I didn't get to sleep until one o'clock last night since I still had to do my homework.

Her teal eyes flickered over to me, with a small speck of wonder. "Did you really want anime, Enna?" She was one of the few fan girls that didn't use Japanese speech.

"Reluctantly." I snorted, causing the three to glare at me once more. If Destiney didn't ask, I wouldn't have answered. "It was called...D Frying-Pan?" My eyebrows furrowed, trying to recall the name. All I remember was the D. I'll tell you now, I don't remember things unless it will have use to me in the future or at any other given time.

Mary instantly scowled. "It's _D. Grey Man_, Enna-chan! D. Grey-Man!" Her correction sounded harsh but I was used to her being rude when it came to anime.

"D. Grey Man..." Destiney repeated, before her eyes widened slightly. "Oh! I _love_ Tyki---" She slapped her hand over her mouth, falling down beside me on the bench in a sitting position. She tried to refrain herself all the time but sometimes it would fail and she would end up cover her mouth with her hand. At least that was one less person to hear a rant or squeal from.

Rosie blinked. "Tyki...?"

"Yeah! Tyki Mikk! He's a Noah!" Amy smiled at her friend.

The anime has _religion_ in it?

Mary shook her head. "Rose-chan hasn't gotten that far yet Amy-chan, Dee-chan." She placed a reassuring hand on Rosie's shoulder. "_Daijibow_, you can watch it later."

"_What_?" I started. "What the hell is _Daijibow_?"

Rosie glanced at me with a small frown. "It means _It's okay_ or _I'm okay_! Sheesh..." She rolled her eyes at me but I chose to ignore that she did.

"Rosie," I started, crossing my leg and placing my hands on my knee as her hazel eyes flickered over towards me. "If I'm not mistake, we are in America." I stated, while she gave me a look that said 'So? Your point'? "Being in America, we speak English, yes?" She nodded, slowly as if trying to figure out why I was stating the obvious. "So then speak English like everyone else, dumbass."

The second leader looked at me shocked while Destiney held her mouth but this time it was because she wanted to cover her laugh. In a couple seconds, shock turned to anger and anger turned to fury. I was just waiting for her to jump me. "_Mattea_, Rosie-chan." Mary said, holding onto Rosie's arm. "She just doesn't understand-- leave her be." It was nice to know she didn't want me to be hurt. "And Enna-chan, _Mattea_ means wait."

Sure it did.

"Wait a minute..." My dark green eyes glanced over at Destiney who had moved her hand from her mouth. "Don't you have class, kid?"

She narrowed her teal eyes at me for calling her kid before they widened in surprise. "Shoot! That's right!" She instantly stood up from her spot and dashed into the school, making me chuckle. Destiney was in the same grade as Angelo; ten. It surprised me when they said they hadn't met each other before. The thing was that they both went to the same elementary school as well.

"Enna-chan, that was meaningless." Amy pointed out, watching after the younger girl. "The next class starts in ten."

I blinked over at the brunette before taking out my phone and checking the time. "Heh, what do you know?" I murmured before picking up my knapsack and slinging it over my shoulder. My second period class was Science and thankfully, none of the FOAs were in it. That was only class that people didn't talk about anime; everyone was into the science lesson. "Well, see you later then!" I told them, walking into the school.

"_Saiyouwara_!" I inwardly flinched at the pronunciation along with their harmony.

God, how I hate thy fan girls.

* * *

Once again, in Math class the FOA were talking about anime but I think it was about the one we watched last night. I heard bits and pieces of the conversation like _Crowned Clown_ and _Noah's Ark_. The anime must have been religious then. I believe there was another one like that... Chrono something? At first, I thought they were talking about Chrono Cross but clearly not since it was them. Maybe the anime had to do with time since Chrono means time in Greek.

What had surprised me the most was that they had all their homework done from last night. Usually after watching anime, they would be on the phone all night talking about it and would call me to ask if I liked it. Of course, my answer would always be no but sometimes I would say it in a more polite way. It was unusual for them to do that, let alone the fact that they kept asking me questions today.

By the time class was over, the FOA didn't talk to me one bit but they would continue to glance at me. I went to my locker to grab the rest of my homework and left the school. As always, Angelo was standing at the front of the school waiting for me. I could hear his friends giving him shouts of encouragement which caused his face to redden a bit from embarrassment. He explained that his friends found out what grade I was in and started to tell him to ask me out. He continued to say he just thought of me as a friend and nothing more which caused me relief.

After he walked me home, I unlocked my door and noticed that my father wasn't there. I furrowed my eyebrows before placing my bag on the floor and walking into the kitchen. There was a small note placed on the fridge by a magnet. Perplexed, I took the note from where it hung and began to read it. '_Dear Enna. I had to give mom dinner since she hadn't eaten all day and forgot to bring her lunch. The rest of dinner in on the stove since I know you don't dilly-dally after school. I'll be back soon and I might influence mom to come with me! Love, dad.'_ I laughed a bit at his silly doodle of a smiley face and glanced up at the stove. There was the food with all its glory.

When I finished my food, I cleaned up after myself before I washed my dishes and put away the rest of the food. It was minuets to five o'clock when there was knock on the door. I dried my hands before I went to open the door. No one was there. I furrowed my eyebrows before something stopped my door from opening. Instantly, I turned back around to see the four of the FOA grinning at me. Well, Destiney was smiling.

"_Conebowha_, Enna-chan~!" The three chimed while the youngest one continued to smile at me.

I shivered a bit before sighing and opened the door further. "What is it?"

"We can't see how you're doing?" Rosie asked, clearly forgetting our argument this morning and pushed herself in with Mary and Amy. Destiney stood there before I allowed her in. When I shut the door behind her, I noticed that the first three that walked in were looking around the house; Mary was moving things, Amy was looking in closets, and Rosie was looking under stuff. Destiney was watching, not trying to be rude.

I sighed and walked over to her. "Do you know what they're doing Destiney?"

"They're looking." She said, her eyes transfixed on their searching.

I turned to her confused. "For what?"

"Anime."

"...Anime?"

"Yes, Anime."

"For what reason may I ask?" As I asked this, the three of them looked up at us.

"They didn't--" Instantly, the three ran over to Destiney almost tackling her to the floor only to cover mouth with a nervous laugh.

My eyes narrowed at them dangerously while they sighed. Depression swept on their faces as they looking around the room again. "I thought so..." Mary murmured, sitting down on my couch with the others who followed her. Destiney was smiling sadly at them while I just stared. What exactly was going on and why at _my_ house? "Are you sure you haven't seen anything, Enna-chan?"

"No, besides you three." I blurted out, causing them to glare and Destiney to laugh. Shifting under their now sadden glaze, I sighed. "If looking means that much to you, why don't you guys search upstairs--- you only looked down here."

Instantly, their mood changed and Mary stood up. "You're right!" The other two agreed before heading upstairs with a determined look. Destiney stayed downstairs with me and I fell on my couch with another sigh. Why in the world would they be searching for anime in my house, anyway? Do they really think I keep posters and action figures of the stupid shows?

"So they didn't tell you then?" Destiney snapped me out of my thoughts. My eyes flickered over to the couch she was sitting on. "Yesterday... did Mary bring a black suitcase here?" She asked while I nodded. "Well, that explains it. She found a website about Wiccan magic for her Fanfiction--- you know the stories she writes?" I nodded once again. "Well, she found a certain spell on the website that would make wishes come true." My eyes widened. "But she wanted to confirm it so she asked another OAC member two days ago to do it with her but she wished for life like Inuyasha with demons. They did it at the girl's house."

I furrowed my brows. "Did it come true?"

"Well," The brunette with black streaks started. "Today, everything was normal--- no demons nothing." Her teal eyes moved to her lap. "However, I heard from her mother this evening that the girl disappeared--- just like that!" I narrowed my eyes slightly. "The OAC member's mother claimed to see a monster in her house and disappeared after she heard her daughter scream. It disappeared along with her daughter." She gripped her hands tightly. "But the mother appeared to have a small bump on her head when she was telling me."

I instantly stood up. "And this happened today!?"

"Yes, it did." Suddenly, her teal eyes widened. "That's what I had to warn them about!" She stood from her seat but I ran to her and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Let me go, Enna! I have to tell..." She trailed off after she looked up at me.

My eyes stared intently in hers. "As crazy as this sounds; I don't think you should jump to conclusions." I loosed my grip on her shoulders. "You did say that the mother hit her head, didn't you? It could have just been a kidnapping." I noticed her body grew less tense and she let out a shaky breath. "So that website could be a fake."

"Right..." She said below a whisper, but I could tell she was still troubled.

My eyes softened a bit and I released her shoulders. "You said she ordered that suitcase, right?" She nodded. "Since you were there with her, do you remember where she bought it from?" I asked softly as she glanced up at me. "If we can find the source we can find if this is real." A small smile of relief appeared on her face and she nodded.

"Still nothing!" Our eyes trailed over to the stairs to see the three depressed girls walking down. I felt a bit of anger and worry at the same time but I wasn't about to lash out on them.

I wasn't going to tell them how stupid they were for making the youngest one worry.

I wasn't going to yell at them about the use of Black Magic.

I swear I was.

I swear.

"**Why the _hell_ would you do that**?!"

"_Goman-naisee_---",

"What the hell does that mean!?"

"WAH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But Dee-chan was sick!"

"We had no choice!"

"So you cast some voodoo **shit** in _my_ house!?"

"Enna-chan, don't swear--- and it's not voodoo!"

...I lied.

* * *

I calmed down later but it was about minutes to six and the sun was setting. Even though I did yell at them, I didn't hurt them physically. I was sure they would forget it anyway. The three of them left in a hurry but left Destiney like they always do. The brunette watched after then and I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey," I started and she looked at me. "I'll walk you home." She looked surprised before she smiled with a nod.

Grabbing my jacket, I started to walk the younger girl down the street to her house. It was a little chilly. I noticed that Destiney kept her head down. A frown appeared on my face until she glanced up at the sky. "Ennalesta..." She would only use my full name if it was important. "Do you think it's possible that the wishes...they will stop if they kill the source?" I blinked at her. "I mean even thought Mary did the wish, it was done at the girl's house and she disappeared and there hasn't been any monsters after her..."

"Destiney," I shook my head at her. "It could be a mere coincidence." I told her, placing an around her and tried to comfort her troubled mind. "And it was only the one time that was used; it's hard to say." Her eyes averted from the sky to me. "You can't really determine after just one try-- that's why we're going to go to the 'witch' and see if she's fake!" I smiled down at her until I saw small tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

Immediately, she hugged me crying. "But what if it's true!? Then you would die just like she did!" I was surprise but smiled at her sadly before placing a hand on her head.

"Listen, Destiney." I started, pulling out of the hug but left my hand on her head. "All that magic stuff was based off of myths and legend from almost a thousand years ago." I smiled at her as she stopped crying. "Don't worry--- I'm not going anywhere, let alone die. Now, let's get you home." The younger stared at me before she smiled brightly and nodded. After a short walk, I led her to her door and her guardian opened it. We tried our best to get rid of the tear marks from her face and thankfully the guardian didn't noticed. She offered me a ride home but I told her that I would be okay.

This was one of the reasons I didn't want a minor to join this group. I knew how extreme those three were but I never knew they would do some crazy idea like that. Destiney really wanted to tell them; she was very paranoid. I've noticed she's been like that recently. She had even told me that she would see things in her room or as she was walking home that's why I usually would walk her. I always thought of her like a little sister but she sometimes acts my age. I just hope she'll be okay.

* * *

By the way, I KNOW that the Japanese words are spelt wrong. That's the way that the FOA was saying it.


	3. Chapter 2: Wishes Do Come True

**Author's Note**: Thank you reviewers, by the way. Beware of emo-ness that is this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I only own Enna, her family and her friends .

**Summary:** Ennalesta is a normal seventeen year old girl who simply cannot stand to watch anime while her friends are practically obsessed with almost any anime. But when her friends get too far in their obsession, they take Enna with them but she doesn't find out until it's too late and now she must deal with her friend's obsession on her own.

* * *

Chapter 2: Wishes Do Come True

* * *

Today was my favorite day of the week; Saturday. I would go outside and sometimes hang out with the FOA club, who would have watched anime on the Friday and talk about it. If I wasn't in the mood for that, I would go watch a move with Angelo. Yes, we have our _dates_ as his friends call it now. The only thing was that it was always scary movies and he would always be terrified of them. People thought I was crazy when I laughed when I was watching the Traps in Saw V. I may be a bit sadistic but I would never do that to any one. I wasn't exactly that crazy.

However, this day was different. Destiney called early this morning asking if we could go now instead of later. She was mostly paranoid about the dark and all the things she's been seeing. I agreed and told her I'd see her in an hour. That was forty five minutes ago. I was walking down towards her house already. The sun was very bright today, much to my disliking. It was around eleven o'clock in the morning and the sun was hardly up from the east, since it just turned spring.

By the time I got to her house, she was standing on her lawn staring at the bushes in front of her house. Pressing pause on my IPod, I walked over to her and she was still transfixed on the bushes. "Tyki...?" She murmured, moving closer but I place a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. "Oh, Enna!" The brunette let out a sigh or relief before giving me a smile.

"Who's Tyki?" I asked her, glancing at the bush while her face went a bit red. My mind vaguely remembered that name but I could recall from where. "Well, anyway are you ready to go?" Destiney seemed relived that I changed the subject. Maybe she like's this guy; Tyki. She wasn't one to get into relationship though, hell she wasn't very sociable either how would see even like the guy?

With a nod of her head, she smiled. "Yes, I'm ready."

As we walked back to my house, Destiney began to tell me the whereabouts of this store. Mary had also bought the same kit for the other girl that tried that Black Magic for her wishes. The brunette was still worried she should tell the three of them but I told her not to give them any unnecessary doubt. Knowing, Mary she'll be very depressed and try desperate measures to get what she wants; that what she always did. Destiney continued to say that the website had an email address on it which was were Mary soon found out that there was a Black Magic store not to far from us.

When we got to my room, I logged on my computer and opened my internet browser. Destiney told me to go to and type in Spell and magic. She didn't recall the actually name of the site but remember what Mary had pressed to go to it. Almost more than a million websites were found in the span of three second. I scrolled down slowly so that she could read the websites until her finger tapped on one of the links. Clicking on it, we waited for the screen to load. It was surprisingly long even though my internet speed was high.

* * *

_Stop!_

_This site was report on _**Friday, March 30th, 2009**_ for false advertisement._

_Soon it will be terminated for the web._

_Sorry for the inconvenience. _

_

* * *

  
_

"What?" Destiney stared at the screen in shock. "But it's was just up..." She continued to stare between me and the screen, sputtering out letters and syllables.

I closed my web browser, leaning back in my computer chair. "Destiney, calm down." I told her as her random sputters stopped. "If today is the thirty-first... that means it was closed just yesterday...." I trailed off. That sounded a bit odd. Yesterday was when the girl went missing day, wasn't it? Could the mother have reported them? "Well, I guess we only have one more option." I said, standing up.

"What would that be?" Destiney asked me, following my lead.

I grabbed my knapsack from the side of my bed and glanced at her. "We go to Mary."

* * *

"She's not home?" I repeated as her father nodded. We had walked down the street to go to Mary's house, right past the kidnapped girl. Destiney was a little frightened of the house and stayed beside me. The only weird thing was that Mary's father was staring at the house a bit troubled. Almost as if he knew something. "Do you know where she went?"

The father froze a bit before slowly nodding again. "She went to down Zellers with Rosie and Amy."

"Alright, thank you anyway." As Destiney and I walked away, Mary's father went into the house and closed the door. Something was very suspicious going on in Mary's house and wasn't just her father. I think her father knew what she was doing but why hadn't he stopped it in the first place. "Alright, Zellers is our next destination." I smiled down at Destiny as she nodded.

As we made our way to the store, I tried to keep Destiney's mind from thinking negative thoughts. Even though I knew, she wasn't exactly the most optimistic person on the street. I wasn't too worried on the situation myself. The girl's disappearance could be a coincidence since her mother had a bruise on her head and told Destiney that she saw a monster. After all, what kidnappers don't wear a mask when they kidnap someone in their own house? Mary could have called the spam on the website because the girl's wishes didn't come true.

When we made it to Zellers, we searched everywhere in the store. We even split up. However, the store wasn't that big so by the time is was one o'clock, we looked around the store about five times each. I was starting to think that the father was lying. Destiney was worrying if Mary had gotten taken as well. Of course, I had to reassure her of that by looking outside for her. When we went to search around the back, there was a story not to far from here but there were police and 'caution' tapes around it. The only thing that drew my attention was that the three of them were there; Amy, Rosie and more importantly Mary.

As we drew closer, I noticed at Mary was yelling at some woman while being held back by a police officer. The other two was strangely silent. When we were close enough to make sure they didn't see us, I made Destiney hid behind a fence with me to listen to the conversation. Luckily, there was a hole in the fence, enabling us to see what was happening.

"I want my money back!" Mary snapped at the woman who was being taken out of the house. "This didn't work!"

The woman wasn't young, I could tell, but she wasn't old either. She must of have insomnia since she had very dark circle under her eyes. "I didn't ask for money. I only told you to be careful what you wish for, Ms. Mary." Her voice was dry, and cracked at different places in her sentence. "Isn't this why you came back? Because Sarah was killed just yesterday?" Mary's eyes widened.

"Killed...? How do you know about that, m'am?" The police man got alerted from the sudden information. Apparently, it was confidential information. Only people that knew were the FOA, Destiney, the police, Sarah's family, and myself.

The woman looked up at the police officer. "I own a magic shop for a reason." He head turned back to Mary. "You both were careless of what Black Magic can do. Black Magic isn't a game, Ms. Mary." The woman's eyes narrowed at her. "Recklessness will only bring the wishers demise, weather you like it or not. The wish cannot be cancelled after twenty four hours-- that is beyond my power." Her eyes met with mine and I moved from the fence, my heart beating abnormally.

"Are you alright, Enna?" Destiney whispered to me but my heart pounding in my ear made me ignore here. "Enna?"

I placed a hand on my heart, taking deep breathes until my heart started to beat normally. "Y-Yeah, I'm okay." I told her, not wanting her to worry about me. What exactly was that? Was there such thing as actually Black Magic? Was the woman a psychic?

"Why would I need to cancel it if it's not real, _bobka_?" Mary scowled at her, causing me to look back though the fence. "This is stupid! Why the hell did I even read this?!" She yelled at the book that she gripped tightly in her hand before tossing it towards us. It landed over the fence and almost hit me in the head. "I don't need to talk to her anymore, take her away!" The blonde demanded turning her back to her while the woman was taken into the police car.

After the police car's vanished from site, the three of them stood there. "What are we going to do now, Mary-chan?" Amy started, while the leader let out a frustrated yell.

"We have to get to Enna-chan's house before the spell starts."

Rosie furrowed her eyebrows. "But you just said..."

"I know what I just said!" Mary snapped at the hazel eyed girl, who had flinched. "...The spell did work the first time." She sighed, looking to the floor sadly as the other two looked at each other in wonder. "I-I... I went to her house yesterday after school ---around the same time we did the spell-- and I saw it." The blonde buried her hands in her face. "The demon--- it was Sesshomaru. H-He saw us and...and we ran from him." The two girl's eyes widened. "But Sarah was slower than I was and she tripped just when we were about to leave though the front door."

...Was she actually saying..?

Tears fell to the floor from her hands. "I-I was to shocked to do anything! Sarah went between his legs, running back up the stairs in time for her mother to come out her room. She saw Sesshomaru in the shadows...and... and she tripped down the stairs, hitting her head on the wall." Mary started to hiccup. "B-But he paid no mind to her. He j-just raised his p-poison claws at her, d-demanding how to get back to the W-Western lands." The blonde fell to the floor on her knees. "S-Sarah didn't know! S-She told him that b-but he...he just...he just killed her and disappeared!" She was going into hysterics now. "So I ran...I ran home and told my father. I had to! It was killing me inside!"

No... The wish couldn't have... it's impossible...It's fake... It **has** to be fake!

"Mary..." Rosie's voice was soft and her eyes held shock and depression. Amy had her fist clenched, before she looked up with teary eyes and dashed off. "H-Hey! Where are you going!?" The reddish black haired girl snapped at her friend.

Amy stopped, and glared at her. "Some one has to warn Enna, _bobka_!!!" She spat harshly before running towards my house.

"S-She's right...!" Mary hiccupped as Rosie helped her stand up. "We have to warn her!" The blonde went running after Amy with Rosie following her.

I turned, slump my back against the fence while Destiney hugged me from my side, crying on my shoulder. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. There was no why that the wish could have come true! It defies every law of physics for fuck sakes! Maybe I should have listened to the people at school. Maybe I should have left Mary alone with her anime obsessed self. Then I wouldn't have to deal with this bullshit. I wouldn't have to see Destiney cry her eyes out on my shoulder. I wouldn't have to investigate all this shit!

Why are there so many god damn crazy fan girls in this fucking world!?

Mary and the gang had been searching for me every where from what my father told me. She wanted me to call as soon as I got home, it was important. I wasn't going to but I told my father I would. For a while, Destiney and I sat down on my couch staring blankly at the table and discussing what happened. My mind still didn't understand how this could have happened while Destiney shouldn't have even been there. She was paranoid as much as it is. My father broke up our thinking time, telling us that Rosie was on the phone.

I reached over to the handset and told my dad I had it. "Ennalesta speaking."

"_E-Enn-Enna_!" Rosie was crying worst than Mary was a couple hours ago.

I sat up straight in my seat. "Are you okay, Rosie? What's wrong?"

"_A-Amy! M-Mary_!" Her voice kept cracking because of the sobs in-between her speech. "T_-Th-There...Amy! Amy's dead! S-Sh-She...W-We were attack by a mo-mon-monster! Mary's at t-t-the hospital! Y-Your mom's help h-her_!" Her cry had gotten louder while I dropped the phone in shock. "E-Enna? E-Enna I need you! P-Please!" She cried. "_I-I'm all alone_!"

I picked up the phone, erasing my surprise. "I'm here, Rosie. I'm here." I said softly while she continued to sob. "I'll come right now, okay?" Rosie gave me a weak okay before I hung up. Running my hands though my hair, I picked up my backpack and stood up.

"What happened, Enna?" Destiney said, standing up as well.

I bit my bottom lip before I spoke. "I'll explain on the way. C'mon."

* * *

We reached a hospital a little later than expected since Destiney broke down crying while we were running there. I was still trying to stop her from crying. She was doing the crying for both of us. It was around five when we got to the hospital. The first thing we did was look for Mary's room. The nurse instructed us to go to the fifth floor to the emergency room. We both looked at each other before hurrying to the elevator. When we got on the floor, we could see the doctors rushing to the emergency room. They wouldn't let us in but we could hear Rosie in hysterics.

"Why are there black stars on her face?!" Rosie cried while the doctors tried to calm her down. "Why is her skin turning black?! Tell me!!" The nurse tried to hold her back until she let out a loud scream. Everything was silent before all the people assigned to the floor rushed in, leaving Destiney and I out side. I could see that she was waiting for the worst to happen. "W-What is this?! What the **fuck** is this?!" Rosie started to yell. "Why is she sand!? Why did her body turn to sand!?"

My eyes widened in shock. "Sand...?" I repeated as I watched the doctors and nurse pull Rosie out the room who was thrashing around wildly, tears fallen for her eyes. She stopped at soon as her eyes landed on the both of us. They gently put her down before they rush back inside. Rosie stared at me before she hung her hand and walked straight past us. Destiney made a turn to go talk to her but I held her shoulder and shook my head.

It seemed like hours while we wait patiently for the answers to the questions that Rosie yelled. Could this be the effect of the spell? But why did it attack them and not me? It should have been me! I should have died! Why did they even have to be this obsessed? Why couldn't they be normal fan girls..? Why did they have to die...?

"Enna..." Destiney snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked down at her. Her eyes were red from crying to much. "Let's go look for Rosie, now... she must be a little calmer." I nodded slowly and we started to walk towards where Rosie disappeared.

After a checked every floor, we hadn't found her. I was starting to worry. The nurses and doctors didn't know where she was, nor did they see her. Destiney was panicking more than I was. When we reached the first floor again, I noticed Rosie walking out the door with a blank face on. I started to walk towards the exit, calling to her with Destiney behind me but she didn't look back. Soon, I had to run to make her stop.

"I'm sorry..." I started. I didn't know what to say. What would you say to someone who's friends died in front of them. "I wish I was there for you but..." I trailed off glancing at Destiney. I didn't want Rosie to blame this on her. That would be exactly what I would do in this situation however Rosie didn't even turn around. "Listen, I don't know what to say to you but...they're gone! We..."

Destiney's hand landed on my shoulder, making me turn to her. I haven't seen so much fear in her eyes for the longest time I've known her. Her arm lifted to the air, pointing an unsteady finger at Rosie. I turned around to see a maniacal grin on her face. Her face looked like Metal and before long her skin started to crack. Soon a large blimp started to push it's self from the crack while Destiney and I moved backwards. The skin fell to the floor but there was no blood. Soon the large metal blimp like creature rose to the sky, watching the both of us. The noise of a cocking gun filled the air before I hear Destiney mutter;

"Akuma..."

What the fuck is an Akuma?!

I didn't have any time to think though.

Before I knew it, the creature was shooting these purple missiles. I'm suddenly happy they made that Gym teacher rape us or what the school called 'Self-Defense'. I grabbed Destiney's hand before taking off down the street but the monster was very persistent. People were staring from their windows, screaming but it was soon silence by the monster shoot at their house. Destiney had finally snapped to her senses while we ran and I let go of her hand. She kept looking back as if she knew it. I would grab her when she would fall behind.

Before I knew it, we reached my house and hid in the bushes while the monster attacked the house. Destiney was breath harder than I was but I think my heart was pounding. It felt like it was going to burst out of me. As we calmed down, I could hear my father shouting at us from upstairs. I stood up shakily and helped Destiney. Every house... everything was destroyed. It was chaos. What the hell was that thing? Why was it doing here? Was it Rosie all along? What the hell was going on here?

I shook my head before I looked down at Destiney. "W-We should go tell you're father... he looks like he's going to go insane." She suggested.

I think I was going to go insane.

Either way I complied, holding onto her hand and walked to my front door. Glancing back at the destruction, I walked into only to fall into freezing cold water. My eyes widened while I swam up to the surface with Destiney after. We were in an ocean, a freezing cold one; not my living room, not my bedroom, not even my house! A freaking ocean! Just what the hell was wrong with the world today?!

"Enna..." Destiney started her eyes wide. "I don't think we're in California anymore."

There was a long silence.

"Destiney... that was so cliché I'm not even going to laugh."

* * *

Alright! Next Chapter Wooot! I seems a bit rushed to me but whatever! I hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 3: Sorrow Buried In Snow

**Author's Note**: Thank you reviewers. Beware of emo-ness that is this chapter...again. : P

**Disclaimer**: I only own Enna, her family and her friends .

**Summary:** Ennalesta is a normal seventeen year old girl who simply cannot stand to watch anime while her friends are practically obsessed with almost any anime. But when her friends get too far in their obsession, they take Enna with them but she doesn't find out until it's too late and now she must deal with her friend's obsession on her own.

* * *

Chapter 3: Sorrow Buried In Snow

* * *

A cough escaped me while I pulled myself onto land, Destiney behind me. The water was freezing and the land wasn't the warmest placed either. My hair stuck to my face, covering my eyes while the clothes clung tightly to my skin. Suddenly, I was thankful for being a girl that didn't like skirts and not wearing anything white today. Destiny looked the same as me but her hair almost completely made her face vanish under since it was longer. After coughing up some water, I slowly stood up from the ground. She had her hands near her chest, spitting out some water before following my lead.

"Where...are we?" I murmured, my voice a little horse from coughing too much. We were surrounded by pine tress, and the clear blue sky was a bit hard to see because of the branches. How exactly did we even get here? Did the wish do this? I glanced over at Destiney who was hunching a bit over as the wind hit us dead on, causing a shiver to run up my spin.

She moved her hair from her face to look at me. "M-Maybe we should look for somewhere to..." A sneeze cut her sentence off while I hugged myself for warmth.

"N-Not a bad idea."

We started to walk forward, into the forest looking for any sign of life to no avail; the only thing we saw were trees. The wind kept getting stronger as we walked and the air was starting to turn cold. Keeping each other warm was our best option though it made us walk slower. I could feel my clothes frosting over from the icy air. My hair had already frozen in its place, and I couldn't feel my feet anymore. Destiney looked like she was about to fall a sleep but I kept her up. There was no way I could carrier her in this cold. Besides that, she could die if she did.

However, we still pressed on. Soon, snow started to fall and my legs were starting to go numb. The trees were evenly put; there was no way to block from the wind. It seemed as if we were walking in circles but I couldn't stop. I couldn't leave Destiney by herself to try and find help. My body was practically screaming but I had to find a safe place for us. I had to find out where we are. I had to find out what happened at the hospital. I had to find out what it all meant.

The snow started to grow harsher, and the wind began to pick up. I body had stopped shivering from the cold, just as it got colder. We had to shield our faces with our free hands from the snow that turned icy. It wasn't long before my arm started to turn numb and I dropped it to my side. The snow had reached up to my ankles by now and a burning sensation started to form from my feet. However, it didn't feel too sensational after walking more.

I let go of Destiney, who turned towards me, still blocking the snow with her arm. The world started to spin around me before I fell on my knees. She let out a surprised gasp as I gripped the snow tightly in my hands. The burning had move to my ears and my hands. I could see my hands were red and my finger tips were turning to a waxed white. "Enna...?" Her voice was distant but I could hear her faintly. "Enna?" I let go of the snow. "Enna!" My whole body fell into the snow but it didn't stop the burning. Not one bit. "Enna!!" Destiney's yell was the last thing I heard before I fell into darkness.

* * *

I don't know how long I was out for after that. All I remember was that heat surrounded me. Not like the burning from before it was like that of a fire or hot water. It actually felt nice. The numbness hadn't subsided from my feet though and the whole body felt heavier than a ton of bricks. I remember the last time I was like this. It was when I placed Flag-Football in grade eleven though at that time I could feel my legs. However, my whole body was tingling. Could it be because of the warmth? Wait what about...

My eyes shot open. "Destiney?!" I sat up, but immediately laid back down as pain overwhelmed my body. My eyes closed from the ache as I groan in pain.

"_Circulaþi nu de unul singur dvs, pierdeþi_..." A voice said in a teasing tone. It had come from my right but I couldn't even open my eyes. It was a male though; the voice was deep enough to figure that out. "_Corpul dvs aproape congelat în întregime când Julia v-a adus dvs aici_." I didn't know what language he was speaking. It didn't even sound familiar to me.

Forcing my eyes open, I saw the man's back. He was wearing baggy white pants that were tucked into his black boots which rapped in bandages, though I couldn't imagine why. He was wearing a black sleeveless turtle neck with a grey cloak that fell to his knees. I could see his black leather gloves moving something in front of him and I caught a glimpse of the bandages that stopped a bit past his wrist. The strange thing was that he had dark violet hair. I will admit; it was a nice shade of purple but it wasn't exactly a normal hair color. He turned around and my dark green eyes met with dark purple ones.

I abruptly looked away from him. "I..." A cough escaped my mouth and he walked over to me with a glass of water. I eyed the glass before looking up at him. He laughed a bit shaking his head before setting the glass beside me. Okay, I was really thirsty--- it's the only reason I drank the 'water'. "I-I don't understand what your...saying." My voice was still a little rough.

"Hm?" The man looked down, staring at me for a bit. "_Astfel dvs nu vorbiþi Roman la urma urmei_..." He said, his voice trailing off before he smiled at me. "Well, I guess that makes it easier than, huh?" The purple haired male winked at me. I was surprised. Not the fact that he winked at me, but that he could speak so fluently in English without any accent attached. I just figured since when he was talking had a different tone in voice.

I coughed again before trying to sit up. "W-Where am...I? W-Where's the girl that was with me? What did you-" I fell back onto the bed in pain and the man quickly walked over to me, with a concerned face.

"Easy there." The man said his voice was a soft as a whisper. "When Dai found you, you were almost frozen all over." He pulled the blanket over me. "It would have been worst if that friend of yours didn't block the snowy ice from you with her body." My eyes widened in shock while he smiled at me. "She was actually in a better condition that you were, sweetheart."

My eyes narrowed at him. "...If your tying to seduce me mister, you're failing."

"Wha..?" The man blinked at me in confusion before bursting into a fit of laughter. I didn't know what was so funny that he had to laugh like that. There was a knock on the door and the man stopped laughing so he could answer. When he opened it, I could see two people about the same high walking it. The wind blew wildly until the violet haired man closed it. "Dai, I have to tell you..." He trailed off, glancing at me before grinning widely. "This girl is _perfect_!"

...For what exactly?

The person who he had said was _Dai_, sighed. He was wearing the same identical clothing as the purple haired man. Taking off his hood, it revealed a boy no younger than fourteen with spiky red hair and ruby eyes. Why does everyone have these freaky weird hair colors?! "Dark, you better not have been flirting with her." _Dai_ said, his voice deadpanned and his face clearly didn't like that _Dark_ did.

"Eh? Who me?" The purple haired male said with an innocent look on. It didn't suit him; not one bit. The person beside _Dai_ let out a gasp as they turned to me. Soon, they dropped the bags in their hands and ran over to me. The wind that they created made their hood fly off. Destiney knelt down next to the bed, her face buried in it before she started to cry. A smile appeared on my face and I placed a hand on her head --which was quite the effort-- as the men watched from the other side of the cabin.

After Destiney calmed down, the males started to explain what had happened to me. They had found Destiney covering me while I was out. She was trying her hardest to stay conscious for my sake. As soon as she saw them, she tried to call for help. However, she fell into a sleep just as I did when they came near us. The older purple haired one carried us here and took care of our frozen bodies. I didn't trust the look on his face when he said that but the younger one told me he watched him and made sure he didn't do anything stupid. Destiney turned out to only be out for three days and I was out for six. She was extremely worried about me and tried everything to help me get better or at least wake up.

"My name is Daisuke by the way." The red head smiled kindly at me. "Daisuke Niwa."

The other male took my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing my knuckles gently. "I go by the name of Kaitou Dark but Dark's just fine." He winked at me before the younger boy smack him upside his head. Destiney giggled slightly at the two while I stared at them.

"I'm Ennalesta." I told them, figuring that it was only polite to tell them my name.

Dark opened his mouth but Daisuke shot him a look, making him absentmindedly rub the back of his head. "As for your question before, we're a few miles from Neet."

"...Neet?" I repeated, furrowing my eyebrows. The name sounded familiar but not somewhere in the United States or Canada. I think I've heard it from a game. Did the writers actually base the village off of a really town?

Daisuke looked between me and Destiney. "It's obvious that you aren't from here." He pointed out with a childish smile. "And it's not just because you weren't prepared for the cold weather."

"Your clueless faces are giving it away." The purple haired male stated, pointing a finger at us with a small grin. "Besides that, no one in this continent knows English." He told us, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. "So how'd you end up here anyway? With those kinds of clothes as well..." He trailed off.

Destiney and I looked at each other in shock, before I turn back to the males. "U-Uh...well..." I was completely lost for words. When I woke up ---hell, I didn't even think I would-- I didn't think I would have to explain how I got here in the first place. How was I supposed to tell him that my friends took desperate measures to have anime in their life? How was I supposed to tell them my friends killed themselves that way? How was I supposed to tell them one of them was...an Akuma?

"Dark," The red head sitting beside him said softly, making the older male put his chair up right and looked at him. "Miss. Destiney doesn't remember much about the situation, so I don't think that Miss. Ennalesta will." He smiled towards me, causing me to weakly smile back.

Dark looked between the younger boy and me before frowning. "That's all it took for you to smile?" He said his voice monotonous.

"Well," Destiney laughed a bit, grinning at me. "Enna actually--"

I placed a hand on her mouth. "She means to say that I'm thankful for you guys taking care of her." A nervous laugh escaped my mouth while the older male raised an eyebrow at me and Daisuke looked confused. Usually, I wouldn't care if Destiney blurted out things like that but for right now I don't know these people and I wouldn't want them to know things that they don't need to know about. Even some of the adorable people used against me at home.

"You have a bit of a fever." Dark placed a hand on my forehead, frowning a bit. "And your body hasn't healed from going to cold water to the extreme cold." Moving his hand, he gazed into the fire that was on the other of the room away from my bed. "You should be up and about in a little over two days." He stood up stretching a bit. "For now, you should just rest."

I stared up at his distant, face. "...Dark?" He glanced down at me, perplexed. "Thank you." I smiled at him while he face grew blank before he grinned back.

"I'm sure you're hungry by now, Miss. Ennalesta." Daisuke suddenly spoke up, standing. "We have some soup made for you on the stove." Before I could say anything my stomach cut in. Dark chuckled slightly while the younger two smiled. I couldn't help the blush of embarrassment that spread on my face.

* * *

It wasn't till a couple days that I could start walking around the cabin. My legs were asleep from being in bed for about a week so the three of them helped me until I could walk on my own again. I learned that they were brothers --Japanese descendant-- and Dark was a pervert. It was nice to meet new people but my mind was else where; focused on how to get home and how exactly we got here in the first place.

I couldn't even imagine the amount of sorrow that could be going around my home and in its vicinity. I kept telling myself that it was a dream; I would wake up tomorrow and everything would be normal. But, everyday I wake up to one of the three sleeping beside my bed.

It was real.

Mary and Amy are dead.

Rosie turned into this... Akuma.

Then she tried to kill us.

"Enna?" Dark shook me a bit. "Enna?" I didn't respond. I couldn't respond. Realization sunk in and it hit me, **hard**. "Hey, Dee what's wrong with your friend? Dee!" Dark called out to Destiney, who came around the corner and to the bed. "She's not answering to anything."

How could this have happened? _"Enna...?"_ Why did my friends take such a thing as **death** to bring animation to life? _"Enna!"_ The woman...she...she warned them but they didn't listen. _"Enna, can you hear me?"_ Mary didn't listen. _"Enna, talk to me!"_ Amy didn't listen_. "Don't you dare...! Enna!"_ Rosie didn't listen.

This could have all been stopped. I could have stopped her--- I could have stopped **Mary** from doing that spell. If I was the least bit concerned for either of us, I could have stopped her from doing that stupid Black Magic shit at my house. I could have prevented their deaths--- who to say what's happening there now? What if Rosie...no.

That **Akuma**...was still attacking?

Who am I to be sitting here with having fun while my home could be in total destruction?

Why didn't I stop them from making that pentagram?

Lighting those candles?

Burning their wish?

Putting its ashes on the windowsill?

Why was so stupid to let all of this happen?

I even dragged Destiney in it and she was only in grade ten. She should be studying at home; doing her homework, getting her first job, holding her first paycheck. But I stopped her from doing that. How was she going to get back? I didn't know where we were. I didn't know how we got here. I didn't even know how to get back. We...no. **I **was at a loss. I shouldn't be sitting around here joking around when Destiney can't even...

Suddenly, my left cheek started to sting and my head was turned.

Slowly, I turned my head forward again to see Destiney with her head down, her hair hiding her face. Her breath was ragged and she was inhaling and exhaling deeply. Dark and Daisuke moved back a bit from the bed in shock. When she looked up at me, her face was red with anger but her eyes held fear. There were tear marks on her face. Before I knew it, she hugged me. "Ennalesta, don't you dare do that to me again!" She yelled into my shoulder while I looked down at her. "...I don't want to loose you too." Her voice had softened and her hands were clinging to my shirt.

Alone.

Destiney didn't care.

She didn't want to be alone.

She didn't care what happened.

She wanted to be together still.

No matter what had happened.

"...Destiney..." I said softly, making her look up at me. "I'm sorry. It's my fault were like this." I closed my eyes, talking a shaky breath. "If I had stopped them from...If I knew that..."

She shook her head. "There's no way could have know, Enna." She murmured. "How were you supposed to know this would happen? Even I didn't know. No one knew." Destiney's eyes glistened a bit. "You couldn't have prevented it so stop taking the blame and accept it!" Her voice raised as her eyes narrowed at me.

I didn't know how she stayed so strong. At home she seemed like such a weak, fragile girl but maybe that's how I saw her. Every time, she would be scared or crying. Maybe it was since her parents died she had forced herself to be strong--- in not for the simplest things but for the important things. I don't even have the courage to even think about what I would do without my parents.

"Of course." I responded while her eyes widened. "I'll stop taking the blame--- you'll just have to be my strength for now." I could tell she was confused by my wording but I merely smiled. With a small nod, she hugged me and I hugged her back. I froze a bit when I looked up to see the brothers sniffling. Destiney let go of me and turned to them. Dark was desperately trying to cover her tears by wiping them away along with the tear marks while Daisuke just continued to cry. "Erm..."

Daisuke smiled, despite his tears. "You're both just like...sisters." We looked at each other before Dark sat beside me. His face was clear, as if he hadn't cried at all.

"You're just like me, En." Dark placed an arm around me, drawing me closer to him. "I used to blame myself because of Daisuke." He smiled at me before he pressed his forehead against mine. He was just a _little_ too close for comfort. "Don't think about it; they're always here to help." I guessed he was referring to the younger ones. "If that fails, know that I'm here, _oujo-san_." As soon as he said that, buried my face in my hands. "Huh? Are you okay? What did I say?"

Destiney laughed. "A little too much, Dark. Just a little."

* * *

Dark was talking in Roman if you didn't know so look it up :P. Don't worry, this isn't a D.N Angel fic but their wish was to have more anime wasn't it? Oh, and I don't know...writing about these two make me want to make it a part Yaoi story so tell me what I should do because I'll do it XP


	5. Chapter 4: The Village of Neet

**Author's Note**: Thank you reviewers. Beware of slight Yaoi-ness that may be this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I only own Enna, her family and her friends .

**Summary:** Ennalesta is a normal seventeen year old girl who simply cannot stand to watch anime while her friends are practically obsessed with almost any anime. But when her friends get too far in their obsession, they take Enna with them but she doesn't find out until it's too late and now she must deal with her friend's obsession on her own. /Contains Yaoi/

* * *

Chapter 4: The Village of Neet

* * *

"...Dark?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"...**DARK!**"

SMASH!

That was one of the usually things that happened since Destiney and I have been here; about three weeks. I'm not sure what Daisuke complaining about but clearly it didn't sound like he liked it. Even though they were brothers, they were exact opposites. Though I shouldn't really compare them. Just because their brothers doesn't mean there alike. It was just weird; completely weird. Daisuke was a shy little boy and a little violent when it came to Dark being stupid and Dark was a romantic pervert with sex always on his mind. I sometimes wondered how they even lived together.

Destiney had taken a liking to Dark as a friend of course. There was no way in hell I was letting a pervert like him go out with her. I was usually helping Daisuke around the house. The red haired boy was like the wife but the older brother was actually neat rather than messy. I still helped a much as I could since they were letting us stay at their home without having to give them any payment. Dark had other ideas for payment that I don't even want to repeat.

I was reading a book about something called 'Hikari Artwork'. I was kind of reluctant to read it because of the Japanese word but it show a lot of astounding art work by these Hikari people. Some of them have legends or myths on the side of them. They were pretty weird but interesting. It wasn't surprising they all had Japanese names; _Hiroshima_, _Suteki Da Ne_,_ Tatoeba_, _Rakuen ~Fanatic~_ etc. The _Rakuen_ one was actually a little disturbing.

"Do you ever wonder what they're doing, Enna?" Destiney asked, sitting next to me on the bed and stared toward the men's bedroom where Daisuke could be heard yelling at Dark. There door was open due to Dark who had walked in a couple minutes ago.

I flipped a page in the book lazily as a frying pan flew past us and hit the wall. "Not really." I answered. "As long as he doesn't hurt Daisuke, I don't really care."

"Hey!" Dark poked his head out of their room, making us look towards the door. "What if he hurts _me_?" We both stared at him as if he was an idiot before he started to snicker. "True, he probably wouldn't with his own hands---_Itai_!" A metal bucket hit his head and he fell to the floor, holding his head.

Daisuke walked out of the room with a towel on, giving his brother a heated glare. "_Anata ga kurai toiu joutai de, douka shi ta no desu ka Daku?! Wareware ha koko de hitobito to issho ni sore o suru koto ga deki mase__n_!!" He scowled at Dark in Japanese so I don't even have the slightest clue as to what he said. When Daisuke would yell at his older brother, he would always speak in Japanese. The red head turned towards us. "Miss. Ennalesta, Miss. Destiney..." He started before a large blue appeared on his face and he ran back into the room.

"_Itai_..." Dark said, holding his head while standing back up. "_Soshite watashi ha Seme de aru hazu desu_..." He murmured before glancing over at us. "Sorry about that he gets a little..." The door opened a bit and Dark was hit with another bucket before a bunch of other things were thrown at him. "_Itai! Gomen! Gomen_!"

Destiney went into a fit of giggles while I sighed and continued to look at the art work in the book. When Daisuke stopped throwing things, the door had slammed shut and Dark stood up, a few red spots on his exposed skin. I think he had way more than that underneath his clothes. The purple haired boy rubbed the sore spot on his arm before he glanced down at the book I was reading. "_Kokoro_..." I murmured the art's name. "Seems...red." No lie; it was almost like the artist was obsessed with red.

"_Kokoro_ means heart in Japanese, _oujo-san_." I jumped slightly; noticing Dark was now on the other side of me. "Usually, red represents heart, doesn't it?" A grin was plastered on his faces while I narrowed my eyes at him. "I thought you didn't like Japanese things." He pointed out.

I froze a bit, guilt suddenly going over me. He was Japanese after all. "W-Well, it's not that I don't like it...it's just my friends used to try and speak it but failed. It was very... petulant." I kept my head down and Dark put an arm around my shoulder. "I think that they liked it a bit too much." I murmured softly.

"Don't worry, I was kidding." Dark said, clearly not hearing what I just murmured. "You seem to like artwork." He pointed out after a few seconds of silence.

I looked back down at _Kokoro_ and shrugged. "I'm not an artist myself so I guess I like to see people who are." Flipping the page again, I saw an image of two orbs; one was white and the other was black. "_Kyuutai no Buki_...?" I read the type the best I could, seeing it was Japanese.

"You can speak Japanese fairly easy for some one who doesn't actually. It called Orbs of Weapon in English." Dark translated for me while I looked up at him. "A Hikari had carved it about twenty years ago." His finger fell on the white orb. "_Shiro Kyuutai no Buki_ or White Orb of Weapon in English is said to cure any type of injury or sickness." He explained, before pointing to the black orb. "_Kuroi Kyuutai no Buki_ or Black Orb of Weapon is said to inflict pain to the people who oppose the user."

My eyes flickered between both orbs. "...Have you read this book a lot, Dark?" Destiney asked, making him look up at her. "You seem to know a lot without even reading."

"Well," A mischievous glint appeared in Dark's violet eyes. "Let's just say, a _Kaitou_ knows best." Destiney and I looked at each other before I shrugged and started to look at the rest of the artwork. Daisuke came out of the room with the same clothes I met him with. "Where are you going, Dai?"

Daisuke put on his hood. "I got to get some groceries from Neet." He explained, tightening the cloak around him. "Emiko said she hasn't gotten any supplies because of all the ships drowning in the ocean."

"Wait, what?" Dark stood up, causing the bed to rise because of the lessened weight. "Don't go alone, you know what could happen." His voice was laced with concern and sternness. "I'll go this time; they almost got you last time." As soon as Dark said that, the both started to argue about who was going to go.

Sighing, I slammed the book shut causing them to jump. "You know what? I'll go with you Dark--" A smirk appeared on the older brother's face. "--Only because I don't trust you alone with Destiney." I said quickly causing his smirk to instantly drop, and turned to Daisuke. "You can stay her and wait for us." I hopped off the bed, going towards their room. "Besides, I haven't been outside since I woke up." Rummaging though Dark's things ---like I always do-- I found something similar to what Daisuke was wearing.

"I guess so..." Daisuke reluctantly said while I fitted into the older brother's sweater and pants. I have been wearing Dark's clothes for the three weeks I've been here because I'm closer to his size than Daisuke's. Dark's clothes were still a little big on me since he was about two inches taller. "But you have to promise me you'll stay close to Dark." I walked out of the room staring at little boy.

Dark wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. "Don't worry; I'll be fine Dai-Dai." He grinned while his little brother blushed at the name. "We won't be more than an hour." He winked at him before grabbing his cloak and putting it on. Daisuke hesitantly placed a list in his hand and the older brother bent down and pecked him on the lips. Daisuke eyes widened and his blush darkened as he turned away from us. Dark grinned over at me. "Ready to go?"

* * *

"Does it really matter?" I stated, walking though the snow with Dark beside me. After we left, Dark said he was surprised that I didn't freak out about the kiss like most people did. Personally, I didn't care; they loved each other right? It wasn't like I would kiss Destiney even if we were that close because that would be awkward to me though I hadn't the slightest clue to why.

Oh maybe because we're not really related.

And I don't think I could ever do that. Ever.

Dark shrugged his shoulders. "To most people around here it does." I froze a bit but not because of the cold. Turning my head towards him, I tried to see his face but his hood was covered it. "I mean in a good way but it could also be bad."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, turning forward again and shivered a bit from the cold.

He draped his arm around me, pulling me close. I hopped it was to keep me warm. "It started with an obsession with _Yaoi_." I stared at him before he chuckled. "Sorry, sorry. I mean homosexuality between men. Usually written in books and stuff but I call it that rather than _danshoku._" I was suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable with his arm around me. "Neet was a peaceful town, with its ruler and what not but..."

_"Finally, it is my turn to take what is rightfully mine!" A young girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes smiled as she walked down the halls of her large house. _

"The previous ruler had been killed by natural causes a week ago and Julia was the next in line. She had to go though a lot of paper work and preparations before she could become the ruler. She was a kind girl, even though she could get a little greedy but there was a fault. A fault that made Neet what it is today."

_Julia hummed to herself at her throne. She had given the guards a day off today, since they've been working straight for weeks. "I hope they're spending some time with their families." She muttered quietly. The silence was interrupted when she heard some noises_.

"They weren't actually noises but muffled moans and groans of the other guards. Mind you that all the guards were male and those ones I knew myself. They were Dai's and my friends; Yuki and Hatsuharu or Haru Sohma. They weren't actually related by blood. Haru's family had adopted Yuki in a couple years back. They were constantly fighting with each other but I knew it was just to hide the fact they liked one another. Though Haru's part was like a one sided love because Yuki thought he was a bit too forward."

_The ruler clutched the part of her shirt near her heart which was beating fiercely. "That was so..." A shutter of pleasure went though her body while she peered back into the room where Haru and Yuki were now sleeping._

"After that, she would continuously let those two off on the same day and look for them to watch live _Yaoi_. Julia couldn't get enough of it. Sometimes she would make them have a week off just to watch them. But suddenly, they stopped. They didn't even talk to each other. Julia was devastated and angry. What she didn't know was that they had a small fight because Yuki accidently kissed Daisuke and Hatsuharu saw. Of course, I got yelled at because I didn't hold Dai back but I didn't even know. I didn't even think that Daisuke _would_ do anything like that. It happened by an accident. However, Julia didn't like this-- not one bit."

_Julia slammed open Haru's door. Haru looked up at her in surprised before some one was thrown to the floor by Julia. It was Yuki. He was tied up; his hands behind his back and his legs tied together. There was a cloth wrapped around his mouth to muffle him but his little whelps were still heard. His clothes had been stripped from his body and tears were falling down his face. "There." She said, proud of herself._

_"W-What the hell is this? Yuki..?" Haru looked down at the weeping boy, crawling over to him. _

_Julia crossed her arms. "I want you to fuck him."_

_"What!?" Haru instantly stood over Yuki while looking at the ruler. "How do you..?"_

_"Just shut up and do it!_"

"The unfortunate good thing was that Haru was a _seme_ while Yuki was a _uke_." Dark continued to say before he saw the look on my face. "I'm sorry,_ oujo-san_. I keep forgetting I'm talking to you-- most people I know talk or a least know some Japanese." He smiled sheepishly at me. His lips were about the only part I could see. "_Seme_ comes from the word _semeru_ which means to attack and _uke_ comes from the word _ukeru_ which means to receive." He explained. "In English people usually refer to _seme_ as top and _uke_ as bottom."

This conversation was starting to get awkward. Personally, I actually like that kind of stuff--- not written ones or in anime. I wouldn't even bring myself to actually watch it but hell, if I was asked I would. "So um..." I coughed a bit, on purpose of course. "What exactly happened then?"

"Aw, is _oujo­-san_ less innocent than I thought?" He teased, grinning slyly. I kept myself quiet. I was suddenly thankful that I didn't blush. My friends embarrassed me too much when we hung outside anyway with there stupid anime obsession. "Well, Haru did what he had to do and fucked him." I flinched at the word he chose. "Both of them enjoyed every minute of it. Their moans and groans fill--"

I slapped his upside his head. "Dark!"

"_Itai..._" He murmured, rubbing the back of his head. "Okay, okay back to the story." A grin was still on his face. "Sometimes they didn't always fuck and it would drive Julia insane." I sighed, shaking my head. "What? It did!" He said in defense but I let him continue his story. "Well, anyway. Julia started to kidnap men and force them to fuck-- homosexuals or not."

My eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

"It's true; and soon every male in the village was taken into her home and forced to have sex." A sly smile appeared on his face while I scowled at him. "Dai and I were the only ones not take and moved out of the village. We were always trying to find a way to save them but we never could--- there were just to many dangers in the house-- besides the guards." A sad smile formed on his face. "She used to be a sweet girl--- maybe the death of her father brought this." My eyes widened a bit.

_"I'm sorry..." _

_"I wish I was there for you but..."_

_ "Listen, I don't know what to say to you but...they're gone! We..."  
_**_  
_**

_"_**_Akuma_**_..." _

Dark shook me from my thoughts. "Are you okay?" He asked. The wind blew his hood a bit and I was able to see the concern in his eyes. I nodded, slowly before looking down. "We're almost there, En." His voice was soft as if he raised his voice I would cry instantly. I didn't say a word to him but let his arm guide me thought the snow.

The weather wasn't as bad as it was when Destiney and I were trying to find some people three weeks ago. It was still pretty windy but I was properly dressed now and I wasn't wet from water. Not to mention Dark was keeping me warm with his body heat. I was starting to wonder if his body was that used to the cold weather. I defiantly wasn't.

Dark moved some branches away from the path, leading me though with his arm. There was a village below us and it seemed very empty. Maybe Dark was telling the truth about how Julia took all the men, which left the women alone in their house. I guess they couldn't fight to get there men back--- or did they even want to? The wind stopped and the snow fell softly down on us. There weren't any animals in the village-- they were all in the trees behind us. It was like there was a force field around, not letting them get to the village.

Dark moved his arm off of me and went back a bit. "Ready?"

"For wh--Dark!!"

Dark hit the back of my legs off the ground softly but abruptly and caught me in his arms. I clung to his cloak tightly as he jumped down towards the village, landing on parts of the snowed over path. Dark was pretty nimble, even with the slippery patches he stepped on. But he could have a least warned me before he made me drop. I could have fallen of the ledge for fuck sakes! Not to mention I had a bad case of acrophobia.

Dark hopped over a fence and skidded to a stop in the snow, setting me down gentle. I was still holding his arm though. Some women were pearling out their windows staring at us. Their eyes looked hollow and their skin was whiter than the snow. I could tell they were crying since the only color I could clearly see in their eyes was red. Beside the mothers were children but not in every one. Most of them were either frowning or had an emotionless look on their faces. When they caught me staring they instantly moved behind the curtains.

"Welcome to Neet, _oujo-san_."

* * *

Yay for proper Japanese! Yay for slight Yaoi! They'll be more in the next chapter : P Better version of course.


	6. Chapter 5: What We Call Akuma

**Author's Note**: Sorry about the long wait. I get distracted very easily : P

**Disclaimer**: I only own Enna, her family and her friends .

**Summary:** Ennalesta is a normal seventeen year old girl who simply cannot stand to watch anime while her friends are practically obsessed with almost any anime. But when her friends get too far in their obsession, they take Enna with them but she doesn't find out until it's too late and now she must deal with her friend's obsession on her own. /Contains Yaoi/

* * *

Chapter 5: What We Call Akuma

* * *

This village was too eerie. I felt like we were being watched. But every time I would look around, there was no one there-- just the movement of curtains or some animals hooting from the trees above. Subconsciously I stood closer to Dark who didn't even seem to notice. He was too transfixed on the cliff above the village, narrowing his eyes at the large house on top. I assumed it was where Julia lived. There weren't any guards around the place but it seemed that not a soul lived there--- but I guess that was to veil people from the truth.

"C'mon, let's go." Dark broke the silence, making me shake out of my thoughts. "I have to go somewhere before we get the groceries." He gave me a slightly smile, taking my hand in his before guiding me though the snow and deeper into the village.

I stayed silent, watching the houses as we walked by. Everything was empty--- like life had no purpose, or everything was taken from them. I don't know how this village became so demolished that people hid in their homes or that they didn't have the energy to go and fight for their men. Did Julia also take the little boys? Wasn't it against the law for child pornography--- actually wasn't kidnapping or hostages' illegal too? Why didn't they call the police? They could send a helicopter over, couldn't they?

"We're here." Dark snapped me from my thoughts as I stared at the large wooden door in front of us. He knocked three times before knocking once more. There was a silence before the door swung open. A boy who looked no older than Daisuke stared at Dark before his eyes drifted to me. He had short blue hair and matching eyes that were covered by glasses. "Yo, Sato-kun."

The blue haired boy frowned at Dark's choice in words before looking at him. "Don't call me that, _Kaitou_." His eyes then flickered over to me. I shivered a bit. His gaze was pretty cold, even colder than the weather had been. "Who is she?"

"This is Ennalesta."The purple haired male announced placing an arm around my shoulders. "We found her and her friend almost completely frozen in the snow--- I told you, remember?" He explained drawing me closer to him, almost making my trip. "This is Satoshi Hiwatari." We looked at each other, Satoshi's eyes narrowing a bit before Dark made us break contact. "Okay, let's not creep out En." He laughed while the blue haired boy switched to glaring at Dark. "I came to talk about _it_ and she tagged along."

Was this supposed to be the _somewhere_ he had to go before the groceries..?

Satoshi's lips turned to a thin line before opening the door wider, allowing us into the house. The purple haired male ushered me into the house while the younger boy shut the door and followed behind us. It wasn't very bright in here but my eyes were adjusted to the dark since I'm very nocturnal. I always wanted to have night school but my father was too nervous for my 'innocent' being.

Like I'm not the least bit corrupted.

"Emiko stop sponsoring you already, Dark?" A masculine voice said in an amused tone. Our attention was turned to the living room --I suspected-- and there was a man sitting on the couch, reading a book with his elbow on the arm of the chair while his fist held up his face by his cheek. He had long blonde hair held back by a blue ribbon but his back was facing us so I couldn't see his eyes.

A scowl appeared on the purple haired man's face as he approached the blonde. "No, of course not." He retorted as I shivered a bit. I could feel Satoshi's eye burning my back and it was very creepy indeed. "All ships were attack from the sea--- not sure why." The blonde looked up at Dark, lifting his cheek off his fist while I moved closer to the dark haired male. "That's why I came here."

"Didn't Daisuke say they 'drowned'?" I pointed out causing the blonde's golden eyes to land on me. His eyes were slit like cat eyes-- unnaturally to me. They sent a chill up my spine. The blonde looked like a crazy and Satoshi was creepy. I can see how they can live together. "As in they could have gotten lost at sea?"

Dark glanced down at me before scratching the back of his head. "Well, same thing." He said, smiling a bit. "The town on the other side of the ocean isn't that far-- this is a lone island." He started to explain. "We're between South America and Europe so people used to drop off here to rest some times."

I furrowed my eye brows, staring up at him in confusion. "Used to..?"

"Until Julia, the ruler of this village." I glanced at Satoshi who answered while he pushed his glasses up. "More people used to reside here until most of them moved to the village on the other side of the island: Seles." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Since she started to rule, the weather had changed completely. We used to have warm weather here but now it's cold while Seles is still warm." He frowned. "It's impossible to have half an island cold and the other half warm."

I was complete confused right now. "Wait weather..." I turned my head to Dark who had his head hung low and his shoulder shaking. "Dark...?" Before I knew it, he burst into a fit of laugher. He fell to the floor clutching his stomach and rolling all over the place. My eyes widened before I glared at him. "You god damn liar!" I took the pillow that the blonde had his back against, making him fall back on the couch, and started to hit Dark with it. "How could you even joke about that?! What the hell is wrong with you!?!"

"I-I can't believe you fell for that-- _Itai_!" His laughed was cut short when I hit him in the face. "Is that story really that believable?!" He continued his laugh while I persisted on hurting him.

There was a hand on my shoulder and I turned to hit them but they were fairly tall...and blond. "Let me guess; Dark told his _yaoi_ stories about this village?" He asked me, narrowing his eyes at the male who was still laughing. I nodded before hitting Dark in the face again, causing him to choke on his laughter. "He has a tendency to tell that story to all the visitors and they usually drift to Seles. It sounds a bit accurate because we have mostly woman in this village." He moved his hand from my shoulder and I turned to him. "Krad Hikari, miss." He held out his hand.

"Ennalesta." I smiled at him, shaking his hand before the name clicked in my head. "Hikari?" I repeated his last name as he nodded. "I found your families Art book at Dark's and Daisuke's house and it was---" I froze when I found both Satoshi and Krad glaring at the purple haired male getting off the floor. I moved my hand from his grasp and shuffled to the side.

Dark shivered a bit before looking up. "W-What?"

"Dark, you wouldn't happen to know why a book of my family's art work resides at your home, would you...?" The blonde's voice was calm but I could see that he was royally pissed off. I eased away from the advancing creepy people and towards the hall as Dark instantly paled.

Satoshi was stalking beside Krad while Dark started to back up against the wall. "I thought you stopped your ways, _Kaitou_? After our agreement, you said you wouldn't steal anymore." He hissed at the dark haired male who seemed to shrink. "But then again, I told myself not to trust any thief." The roommates started to corner Dark against the wall, a menacing look in their eyes.

"Um, can I interrupt before you beat up Dark?" I inquired while they stopped and turned their heads towards me, a bit angry that I ceased them from hurting the apparent thief. "You said that half of the island was cold and the other one was warm..." I started as Dark let out a breath of relief. "What do you think happened? Since it does seem rather illogical."

Satoshi pushed the glasses up from the bridge of his nose. "Ennalesta, do you believe in demons?" He asked me as I stared at him funny.

"Demons?" I repeated. "You mean like the ones from hell with Lucifer of something?"

Krad shook his head, his golden eyes boring into mine. "No, the demons we speak of come from some one much worst." He corrected me. "Tell me, have you ever had some one dear to you die?" My mind flashed thoughts of the FOA, excluding Rosie and I nodded slowly. "Did you ever want them back?"

"Not really." I said bluntly. "I mean, I had my own deal of that kind of thing and I don't want to mess with their sleeping souls." I quickly explained myself, not wanting to sound like I didn't care.

A small smile appeared on Dark's face as he stepped away from the wall and walked towards me. "Then you're one of the safer ones." He stated as I looked at him completely confused. What was with the questions? "There's a man who people some times call the Creator--- he goes to people who are mourning over a lost one promising to bring them back. Though it may sound like a kind thing to do, the Creator has a foul motive behind it."

"The mourning person is then asked by the Creator to call out to the one they are mourning for." The blue haired boy continued Dark's explanation. "Of course, the Creator caught the person at their darkest hour so the mourner yells their name and they do come back except into a metal body." His emotionless smile turned into a deep frown. "The Creator left out the main details though."

I blinked at him. I didn't like where this was going but I wanted to know. Curiosity was one of my downfalls. "What...details?"

"That the Creator has complete control of the person they called back." The blonde answered me this time. "He orders the soul to kill the person that called them back and _wear_ them." My eyes widened. "That way their true forms are hidden in the bodies until they attack other humans to make themselves stronger." Anger and sadness had filled Krad's cat like golden eyes. "The Creator's true name is _Sennen Hakushaku_."

Dark noticed my confusion. "The Millennium Earl." He quickly clarified for me. "The ones bounded under his hold are what we call _Akuma;_ literally demons in English." My head turned towards the dark haired male, in a state of shock.

_Destiney's hand landed on my shoulder, making me turn to her. I haven't seen so much fear in her eyes for the longest time I've known her. Her arm lifted to the air, pointing an unsteady finger at Rosie. I turned around to see a maniacal grin on her face. Her face looked like Metal and before long her skin started to crack. Soon a large blimp started to push it's self from the crack while Destiney and I moved backwards. The skin fell to the floor but there was no blood. Soon the large metal blimp like creature rose to the sky, watching the both of us. The noise of a cocking gun filled the air before I hear Destiney mutter;_

_"**Akuma**..." _

Did that mean...the Millennium Earl had gone to Rosie when she was crying over Mary and Amy? That the soul of either Mary or Amy was that Akuma? Was that what their wish brought? It brought the _friendly_ Creator to our world?

...If this is anime, would Destiney know about it then?

_"So did you do **it**?"_

"_Ennalesta_!" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. My green eyes were staring into Dark's concerned ones before he released my shoulders and stood straight up. "I thought you had that episode like last time." He said, smiling sadly while I recalled the stinging of my cheek after Destiney hit me. "Do you want me to continue?" He asked me while I nodded. "Well, we believe Julia tried to bring her father back from the dead and the Earl caught up with her. Now it's just her father trapped in the form of an Akuma."

Krad suddenly walked beside Dark. "We also believe that the same Akuma had evolved to a higher level, to let it have a mind of it own." He continued. "If the Akuma kills enough humans, as said before, grow stronger hence they raise a level. By level two, they are more aware of what they are doing and don't always follow the Earl's orders. They also form special powers in one of the elements." He said just to make sure I understood what he was saying.

_'It sounds like a horrible real version of RPGs...'_ Enna thought bitterly while frowning a bit. "So you think that Julia met with the Millennium Earl, brought back her father, her father killed her, and is now controlling the weather as a Level 2 Akuma?" The three of them nodded as I ran my hand threw my hair. "But why would an Akuma stay here?"

"That is what we were trying to find out but I believe Krad and I found the reason." Satoshi said a frown still present. "I assume you don't know what Innocence is either." I started at him before Dark started to laugh at my face, causing the blue haired boy to sigh. "No, not that innocence, Miss. Ennalesta." His voice was a bit irked.

Dark ceased his laughter. "Here, let me explain it-- your explanations are always too long." He grinned; ignoring the glare sent his way. "Listen up: Innocence was a golden cube left by an ancient civilization which, if compatible with a person, can form into the weapons used to stop the Earl. The Earl wants to prevent the revival of the Innocence by searching for a special piece of Innocence called Heart; once he destroys it, the rest of the Innocence will also be destroyed. There are 109 pieces of Innocence scattered throughout the world. Most Innocence take different forms after the Great Flood."

_'This innocence sound dangerous...who knows what will happen if it falls into the hands of this Earl or these Akuma.'_ Enna frowned a bit. "Where do you think the Innocence is?" I asked the three of them, though Dark turned to Satoshi and Krad. I don't think he knew; that's probably what they were going to talk about.

"It is most likely somewhere inside the house and the Akuma is searching for it." Krad answered me. "If it was in the town, it would have already attack or searched for it." The violet haired man's face darkened a bit, clenching his fists. "We're not exactly sure where in the house." His golden eyes flickered over to Dark before looking back at me. "I'm not sure why he brought you with him--- seeing you yourself do not know much of what we're talking about."

Dark stayed silent so I decided to answer for him. "Daisuke was worried about him going alone so I told him I would go with Dark. Though I only thought we were getting some supplies." I stole a quick glance at the man beside me before looking back at the other two. "Were you going to go look for it?"

"Yes, we were today but we were waiting for Kaitou." Satoshi said, pushing up his glasses. "I'm not sure if you should tag along..."

Dark snapped out of his angered state. "No, I think she should come with us." He said, draping his arm around me. "The other Akuma in the village saw us together--- if we leave her here alone there no doubt they'll come to kill her." My whole body froze and my heart felt like it stopped. _Kill me_? "Since I brought her here I'll keep her with me." He glanced down at me, noticing my frozen state. "Don't worry, _oujo-san_. I won't let them get you." Though I hate to admit it, his words felt comforting.

"Wait, what about Daisuke and Destiney?" I asked. They were out there alone. If they found out what we were planning, wouldn't leader send some Akuma their way?

Dark smiled reassuringly. "We've made it impossible to find them. The only way they could get in was if I went back." His words were beginning to confuse the hell outta me but I didn't really care as long as they were safe. "So, let's leave shall we?" Dark said, as a small white rabbit looking thing climbed on his shoulder. It looked at me, blinking it big ruby eyes at me.

"Who is that?" I asked Dark pointing towards the little rabbit thing as it reached out to grab my finger. Aw...that's so cute.

A grin broke out on his face. "This is With. He's my partner in crime." He winked at the creature who cutely tilted his head at him, still holding my finger. Satoshi coughed and I swear I heard him say _literally_ behind his cough but it could just be my imagination. Dark didn't seem to notice. "He's been staying with the brothers here." He gestured over to the two standing in front of us.

"You're related?" I asked.

Krad eyed Dark a bit. "Well, not exactly by blood."

"My father adopted Krad when I was younger." Satoshi explained, crossing his arms over his chest. "We should get going-- before the sun goes down." He said, changing the subject. I only guessed that it was a sensitive subject for them. Dark nodded, glancing out the window while the rabbit on his shoulder 'kyu'ed.

I had a very bad feeling about this

* * *

Sorry if the descriptions a bit weird...but anyway I hope you liked the chapter!


	7. Chapter 6: Innocence, Activate

**Author's Note**: Okay, Next chapter! Yay Battling!

**Disclaimer**: I only own Enna, her family and her friends .

**Summary:** Ennalesta is a normal seventeen year old girl who simply cannot stand to watch anime while her friends are practically obsessed with almost any anime. But when her friends get too far in their obsession, they take Enna with them but she doesn't find out until it's too late and now she must deal with her friend's obsession on her own. /Contains Yaoi/

* * *

Chapter 6: Innocence, Activate

* * *

"...Do you really have to?"

"Well, it's a quicker way."

"Are you saying I'm slow?"

"I only assume that you're not used to climbing cliffs."

"...Krad can you do it than?"

"Of course."

"Hey! I take offense to that!"

"Quiet, Kaitou."

The four of us were standing in front of a cliff the blocked us from reaching our destination. It was the only sufficient way to get to the house without gaining any unnecessary attention. The cliff, luckily, had ledges that were easier to climb onto though it still looked unsafe to me. Dark offered to carry me on his back but I didn't like they way he said it so I asked Krad. He seemed less perverted than Dark and more of a gentleman. I'm not saying Dark wasn't but his perverse mind made me think otherwise. Actually, I didn't want to be carried. Satoshi was the younger one and he should be. I was started to feel like extra weight.

"Stop bickering," Satoshi scowled at the two older males who looked like they were going to get into a brawl any minute now. "You'll get the attention of the other _villagers._" His eyes trailed over to the village, cautiously.

I sighed, as the men ignored Satoshi completely. "We should just start climbing." I told him as the blue haired male turned to me before hesitantly nodding his head.

Satoshi walked in front of the cliff, grabbing on to the closest ledge and began to climb. I remembered having to do rock climbing in the Grade 10 Physical Education class. My mental note was not to look down and to keep looking ahead. I was glad that Dark's gloves had fit me, so my hands wouldn't be scraping against the brittle and sharp edges. I didn't dare to look down to see if Dark and Krad had noticed us gone, and I continued to push myself up on the ledges with Satoshi above me. He was good a climbing-- very fast. I wonder if he did this often.

As we neared the top, the snow was slowly starting to stop and the wind was giving away. The rocks under my feet were started to crumple and would completely fall after I moved my leg up to the higher edge. I could feel my hands get sweaty under my glove from nervousness and my legs started to shake a bit. Oh, this brings back so many memories. Hopefully I won't have to jump from a ledge to grab onto a pole like I did two years ago. I did miss that if you wanted to know. But I don't have a harness on me this time if I have to.

I looked up to see Satoshi out of my view. He had reached the top already. Sighing in relief, I pushed myself harder even though my arms felt so strained. My hand reached the top, and gripped the ground, feeling green grass . At least I hope it was. I pulled my leg up onto another ledge, and it crumbled beneath my foot. Quickly, I pushed my leg further up but I could find anything to pull it on. My other leg was shaking too much to move. Suddenly, Satoshi grabbed my hand and started to pull me up as I tried to help the best I could.

"Thank you...Satoshi." I panted out as he made no comment. He stood up and dusted himself off. After I caught my breath, I stood up slowly. My legs were a bit weak and were still shaking. I noticed Satoshi looking forward with a grim look and looked up. There was green grass everywhere. A summer breeze was very pleasant compared to the cold one down there. The sun was shinning down brightly on the house in front of us.

Satoshi fixed his glasses. "It seems we were expected." He stated, walking forward as I stared after him.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" I ran to catch up with him. There were no Akuma or anything that didn't look normal. It was like a summer house back at home. Except for there was a lake and the house was never quiet. Especially since my brother usually was there with his friends...And the Playstation was there. Talk about Gamers night every night.

A sigh escaped his lips. I wasn't sure if he was annoyed with me or just irritated in general. "The landscape is set to throw you off, Miss. Ennalesta." He pointed out. I noticed how all of them ---except Dark--- would always say Miss. "They were waiting from us-- one of the Akuma from the village must have told the Level 2."

"Wait," I started, causing him to look over his shoulder at me. "How many of the village people do you think were Akumas?" I asked.

He was quiet for a couple of seconds before looked forward. "I would say almost everyone." My eyes widened at his large assumption. Would that mean all of the people in this town were killed? "Do not misinterpreted our explanation, Miss. Ennalesta." He said, after noticing my lack of response. "Humans do not have to be killed by Akuma to necessarily become Akuma." He explained. "As long as there is death and sorrow in the world-- there will be Akuma." A frown appeared on my face.

"Those things they shoot-- they're bullets right? How does it kill people? Is it like a normal bullet?" The questions kept popping into my head. I didn't like being the odd one out-- especially when he came to something that could kill me.

Satoshi furrowed his eyebrows a bit. "I suppose we did not tell you that part..." He trailed off. "Those bullets are filled with a deadly virus. Once your hit with it, the virus can spread completely though your body in less than a minute." I froze a bit. "As of now, we don't know anything that can stop the virus from completely going though your body so try not to get hit, Miss. Ennalesta." He stated, though his tone sounded a little teasing.

After our little conversation, we both grew quiet. I had nothing to say to that statement. The world will almost have those things along with death and sorrow-- sadly they are more frequent than happiness or hope. I know this personally. It would be strange to see some one very optimistic about everything-- I don't think there's even a video game character like that and I've played enough to know.

We were not to far from the house now, but it still looked like no one was living in there. Satoshi seemed to be on guard but I just looked around. It was just too different from that horrid winter down below. I probably almost caught frostbite in that damn weather. These clothes were actually getting very warm on me; probably because I wore my clothes underneath it. Satoshi didn't seem to mind the weather at all. It was as if he had been here already. Maybe they attempted to get into the house before but failed.

Suddenly, Satoshi stopped walking and I followed after. His eyes were narrowing slowly into a deadly glare. "Stay back." His voice was low, but had a stern tone. I stepped back a bit and stared at the house with him. Before I knew it, the house exploded. I ducked down along with Satoshi before a piece of the house came flying other us. Everything was clouded by smoke. "Get out the way!" He said, before he grabbed my arm and ran. Purple bullets hit the spot we were just standing in.

The bullets started to move towards us. Satoshi kept running until a certain point and stopped. As the bullets were about to hit us, something stopped it. It was like an invisible wall. Just like the magic spell Wall in Final Fantasy VII. Satoshi had his hand on the ground, gritting his teeth a bit as the bullets kept firing. The grip on my arm was gone as his hand went next to the other one, supposedly making the shield stronger. However, he kept flinching every time the bullet hit the shield. I clenched my fist before I grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him from the ground before I made a dash for it.

As I thought--- the shield had made Satoshi weaker. He moved my hand from his shirt and kept up with me, his panting was heavier than mine. The smoke still had not cleared and I couldn't tell were tell where they were coming from. Not that I could do anything but a least I would have an idea as too where not to run. Suddenly, Satoshi made me turn just as a bullet was about to hit me in the face. His hands slammed back on the ground and the shield was back up.

My legs were still a bit sore from the climbing and they were starting to get tired. Satoshi was in worst shape than I was. I'm not exactly sure how he made the shield but if this was like Final Fantasy-- that means his MP was depleting as he used it. The bullets started to be shot at the rear as the smoke started to finally clear up a bit. However, if the bullet was shot at the ground again, the dust from the ground made it worst. Satoshi's pants were getting harsh and I wasn't anything I could do.

Suddenly, the shield shattered under pressure and Satoshi fell to the floor before catching himself. A bullet hit right in front of us and ground explode, causing us to fly back. I grabbed onto Satoshi as my back hit the ground. I gritted my teeth in pain as I tried to stop myself. The blast threw out of the smoke and Satoshi was in my arms, half-conscious. I looked up to see a bunch of Akuma floating our way while their guns pointed towards us. I closed my eyes and tried to cover Satoshi with my body.

Once again, the bullet hit the ground and we went flying, however this time it was over the cliff. My grip on Satoshi loosened as he fell towards the ground quicker than I did. I reached out my hand, trying to grab his shirt but I missed by a few inches. A bullet whipped past me and I saw the Akuma following us. Shaking my head, I tried to grab for Satoshi again. If I can break his fall, a least one of us will make it.

"_Inosensu, Hatsudou_."

My eyes widened at the voice and I found myself in Dark's arms. I looked up at him. There were beautiful black wings on his back. Some of the feathers were descending from them. A small smirk was on plastered on his face. "Sorry we took so long, _oujo-san_." He winked at me before I shook my head.

"Satoshi--!"

Suddenly, Krad was beside Dark. He had pure white wings instead of the black one's that Dark had. Satoshi was in his arms, unconscious. A sigh of relief escaped me as they flew upwards to the top and gently set me on the feet. Krad placed Satoshi beside me and I looked at them. There was a smirk on each of their faces. It was strange. I just noticed how similar they look-- even if one's blonde and the other was purple.

With a nod to each other, Dark flew towards them. There was a single feather in Dark hand, and he put it near his forehead. He closed his eyes for a brief second before opening them. As he did, the feather started to glow blue. He stopped when he was close enough to them. His wing spread out wide as his raised his feather into the air, and dark clouds started to form. "Thunder _Kuraudo!_" Suddenly, jolts of thunder started to hit the Akuma, making them all explode.

"Why do you both have wings?" I asked Krad who was watching the fight with me. "And what was that thing you said before? It was Japanese wasn't it?"

The blonde looked as irritated as Satoshi did before. "These wings are our Innocence." He answered. "Certain people are able to use them at will and kill the Akuma." Dark looked like he was having fun killing them as the thunder continued to strike them. "As for what we said, it was Japanese. It means Innocent Invocate or Activate."

"You mean you have Innocence _inside_ your bodies?" I asked, trying to comprehend what he was saying. He nodded slightly and I kept my mouth shut. I hated being annoying and with all the questions I asked them, I think I was achieving at _being_ bothersome. As another Akuma exploded a smug smirk appeared on Dark's face.

Krad narrowed his eyes. "Kaitou!" Krad scowled, just as another bullet flew past the dark winged male. He glanced back at me. "Watch Satoshi--- and call if you need any help." With that, he took off towards the fight with Dark, who was fighting off the Akuma. He was slicing though them with that single feather along with the thunder striking down the other Akuma. Krad had taken his own white feather out, and it started to glow red. "_Touu_!" Ice pellets started to rain down from the sky as they went though Akuma, causing them to explode.

My eyes flickered over at Satoshi who had a few marks on his face. Akuma kept appearing out of no where-- there wasn't an end to them. I could already see the fatigue on both Dark and Krad faces. They stopped using their elemental attacks and stuck to dodging and killing them with the feather itself. There wasn't anything I could do but watch. The Akuma may be stupid but they have the upper hand in numbers.

Suddenly, Dark was thrown back into a tree and my eyes widened. "Dark..."

"It's useless."

Krad was thrown not too far from Dark. They slowly got up after a few seconds as the Akuma neared them. Dark was rubbing his head, while Krad looked a bit angered. Soon, they began to fight again, clashing against the Akuma as they almost seemed to multiply.

"What's the point of fighting if you know you're going to loose?"

I clenched my fist, as my teeth grinded together. My head shot towards the direction of the voice before my eyes widened. It was a woman with shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing simple white dress and looked no older than me. A large Chakram surround her body, hovering in the air. There were two places to grip it with so she wouldn't cut herself. The strange part was that she had a metal-like grin on as her eyes changed to yellow. Her eyes were transfixed on the men fighting.

But that wasn't the reason I was surprised.

Kyuutai no Buki.

Both of them were in one of her hands.

My fingers twitched a bit. "Don't try it." Her eyes went over to me and I froze. "You can't even defend yourself, let alone try to take me on." She scoffed a bit before sitting down beside me. Was she _mocking_ me? My eyes narrowed at her until it turned into a heated glare. "Try what you will-- you should be happy I'm letting you live to see your friends die." A sigh escaped her lips. "So be a good human."

I wanted to hit her.

I wanted to kick her off the hill.

I wanted to stab her with her own weapon.

I wanted to take those orbs from her hand just to see her face.

Most of all, I wanted her **dead**.

Her eye gaze down at the Kyuutai no Buki, moving them in her hand. "As soon as one of the Noah's come--- the Innocence will be shattered and you will have been dead by then." She stated, as if I really cared. Though the Noah part sounded vaguely familiar to me. I think I've hear some one say it before.

Wait... the Hikari Art Work was...the Innocence?!

Dark flew back, his back skidding on the ground. He stopped himself, looking towards the Akuma before cough up blood. Shakily he stood from the floor. There were wounds all over his body, along with some patches of blood. He would be okay as long as he didn't get hit by the bullets. Or so I told myself. Krad wasn't in a better state them him, though his white clothes made the blood stand out more. Soon, Krad was blasted right into Dark and they both hit the tree behind them. I winced at the impact but my eyes continued to watch.

I couldn't stand this. I had to a least try. My eyes wandered over to the woman who was watching the fight with a bored expression. She let out a long irritable sigh when Dark and Krad stood up. My eyes wend downcast as I had second thoughts. With Satoshi unconscious and Dark and Krad about to pass out from using too much energy-- I would be left alone with this woman and the Akuma. I clenched my fist before turning towards the woman, and jumped at her.

"Stupid move."

Was the last thing I hear before a deep cut ran right though my stomach. My eyes widened as I looked down. Blood was spilling down from the wound before I fell onto my knees, coughing up blood while I held my stomach. The ache wouldn't even let me yell in pain. Slowly, I looked up to the woman who was frowning. "I told you to wait until your friends died but I guess you were too stupid for that."

Everything seem so loud to me.

I could hear Dark and Krad calling out to me while still fighting the Akuma.

I could hear the Akumas bullet going towards them.

I could even hear Satoshi breathing.

My eyes continued to watch her as her frown deepened. "You just like them-- aren't you?" One her hands gripped the handle of the Chakram as she watched me stand up slowly. "Too stubborn to give up, huh?" I stood as straight as I could. My arm was almost covered in blood from my stomach. "You know; I hate people like you." She stated, as I slowly started to move my hand from my stomach. "You're that one person who wants to save everyone but you can't do it. You're too weak to do it. Why don't you just die!?" As soon as she said that last word, I jumped at her while she rammed her weapon into me again.

This time, her attack had force in it. I flew back into a tree. The pain in my stomach grew worst and I spat out blood as my body slid to the floor. I could feel the blood dripping down my chin and onto the clothes. My back was in immense pain-- it was strange that it didn't break under that pressure. I started to exhale and inhale as if I had no oxygen in my lungs. My blood felt like it was pouring out of my stomach. I couldn't move a muscle. My clenched hand fell limp, causing it to open up.

Kyuutai no Buki.

If it was Innocence...will it work for me?

Am I one of the chosen people to use it?

"Miss...Ennalesta..."

...What did Krad say...?

"I told her to call for help...Damnit!"

Everything is too loud. I can't think...

"Shit...**_Enna_**!!"

Wait...wasn't it...?

_"I__-Inosensu...Ha-Hatsudou_..."

* * *

Okay, cliffy! YAY!

Thunder Kuraudo: Well, I'm sure you know what thunder is. Kuraudo is the Romaji version of Cloud.

Touu: It means Freezing Rain.


	8. Chapter 7: And So We Clash

**Author's Note**: Wow, how long as it been since I've updated? Jeez, anyway this chapter just finishes the Akuma fight.

**Disclaimer**: I only own Enna, her family and her friends .

**Summary:** Ennalesta is a normal seventeen year old girl who simply cannot stand to watch anime while her friends are practically obsessed with almost any anime. But when her friends get too far in their obsession, they take Enna with them but she doesn't find out until it's too late and now she must deal with her friend's obsession on her own. /Contains Yaoi/

* * *

Chapter 7: And So We Clash

* * *

"_I-Inosensu...Ha-Hatsudou_..."

As I spoke those words, the orbs in my hand started to glow. My eyes instantly shut as the light got brighter. I could feel a weird energy coursing through my arms, as if trying to call out something from me. It was hard to describe but I felt like I knew exactly what it was looking for. As the light died down, I noticed that the orbs had disappeared from my hands and was replaced with two long silver chain whips, each in one of my hands. I could feel my weariness start to vanish from my body and I tried to pull myself up from the floor with the help of the tree behind me.

The woman was standing a few feet in front of me, watching my every move with wide eyes. "What?" She growled out, baring fangs towards me as the grip on her Chakram tightened which made her fist turn white. "You should be dead, human!" She snapped at me.

"Sorry...to disappoint you..." I told her, standing straight without the help of the tree as I glanced up to her holding onto the chain handles tightly in my hands. They had a faint black glow to them. Now that I mention it, so did I. My eyes narrowed towards her as she gritted her teeth. I turned to see Dark and Krad still fighting off the Akuma the best they could and didn't notice I stood up.

The human looking Akuma snarled at me. "You shouldn't be sorry - you'll be dead in mere seconds!" With that, she charged towards me with unimaginable speed, obviously anger fueling her.

My eyes widened and ducked as she and her weapon flew above my head. It went right through the tree behind me, causing the tree to fall to the floor. She turned around charging at me once again as I glanced down at the two chain whips in my hand. What the hell am I supposed to do with these anyway? There's no way I would be able to hit her! I dove from another oncoming attack and pushed myself off the ground. I had to try something!

I faced her, noticing her coming for me again. Gripping the handle in my hand, I whipped the weapon in my right hand towards her. It doesn't look like it would even reach her. As soon as I finished that thought, the chain extended further than it's original length and headed straight for the Akuma. What the hell just happened? She hit the chain away from her and focused on attacking me once more. Obviously she forgot about the other chain. I whipped the other towards her and her eyes widened. She hit it back a little late so it made her lose speed.

The chains slapped back to their normal length and I looked at them. They were pretty cool - so far anyway. She didn't think so. She was completely annoyed about me fighting her back and I knew it. I smirked and whipped both chains her way. They narrowed in on her like homing-missiles. She jumped away from them but I just pulled them towards where she jumped, causing them to follow her. The Akuma woman gritted her teeth and she kept avoiding getting hit.

Finally, she let out an angry cry and slapped them away from her with her Chakram. Her eyes burned red as her body suddenly shed itself from the human skin, falling to the ground. And I though just talking about going into human skin sounded weird - this was just disturbing. She transformed into a large metal butterfly, the wings on her back turned out to be two spinning Chakrams. It was strange though. She still had a human face - or at least looked as human as it could be - on where the face should be.

She suddenly started to fly towards me with a war cry that sounded very echo-y for some reason. My eyes widened as I moved out the way, her flying past a few rows of trees. I watched as all of them fell from the weapons she had as wings. Continuously, I evaded her attacks, waiting for the right time to give a counterattack but she was fast - almost Sonic the Hedgehog fast. I could see why she was getting annoy with avoiding my attacks at the beginning.

Her attacks stopped, and I stared up at her. The Chakrams started to flap like normal wings towards me. A chill suddenly went up my spine and hugged myself for warm. I didn't like where this was going so I moved away. Just as I did, the area I was standing in turned into ice - no snow just pure ice. That was probably why Neet was so damn cold in the first place. Ignoring the cold, I started to move out the way of her ice attacks.

I had to stop those wings of hers. An idea popped in my head. It takes her a while to build up the energy to make those freezing attacks... if I could just get the wings to stop before she uses those powers on me...I think I could stop the attack with the whips. But for that, I'd have to be precise and not wait to long or I'll be more frozen than the village below. With a deep breath, I calculated her movements as she started her attack.

Turning around, I spun the whip in my hand and tossed it towards her. She let out a surprised noise and stopped the ice attack as she moved out the way, starting it again. I was defiantly to early that time. If I do that again, she may get on to what I have in mind. I dodge another ice attack and started to run forward once more, her tailing behind me. The sound of flapping metal wings filled my ears and I smirked.

Without warning, I whipped the chains towards both of her wings. They wrapped around the Chakrams tightly while she started to pulls a squirm. The flapping had stopped and so did the spinning. I could feel her tugging to let go and I tried to stay my ground. I had to get her down to the ground. As I thought that, the dark glow around the chains and me increased. I tugged down on her and she fell straight to the floor with a loud thud.

She let out a small cry of pain and continued to try to free herself. I started to tug the chains inward and they instantly started to drag her towards me. Suddenly, a giant ball of ice escaped her mouth and headed straight for me. My eyes widened. If I draw my weapon back she would be free and if I let go of the whips then I'm weaponless. So I tried to jump for it.

Surprising the chains hoisted high into the air as I jumped right over the ice ball. I looked down below. Dark and Krad looked so warn out I felt worst than before. They had so much blood on them I couldn't even tell who was who. Satoshi was still lying on the ground, unconscious near the edge of the cliff but not close enough to roll over and fall off. My eyes landed on the Akuma I had a grip on. Another ice ball was headed my way.

Quickly, I flipped in the air to avoid it. It grazed the bottom of my foot a bit before it shattered into shards above me. I could feel the sharp piece pierce through my body and I out a cry of pain but kept the grip on my weapons. Tugging on the chains, they stared to pull my down behind the Akuma, my blood dripping on the ground below. I landed gently on the floor, hissing slight from the pain from the shards which were now melting.

She laughed Hearing her laugh pissed me off. I gripped the chains tightly in my hand, the dark glow thickening around us. With a grunted cry, I turned my body around in circles, hoisting her into the air as I did so. She let out yells of fright and dizziness as I continued to spin her relentlessly. Suddenly, the Chakrams broke under the pressure of the pulling and send her fly right towards the group of Akuma Dark and Krad were fighting.

She slammed right into them, hitting them clear so I could now see Dark and Krad. There shocked expressed were actually pretty funny. Their heads turned towards me with wide eyes. Dark seemed more relieved the Blondie over there. My chains went back to their normal length, and I stared into the dust that she had made. They all flew up into the air, her flying in front of them. Multiple bullets started to fly towards Dark and Krad once more, causing them to jump away and land near me.

"It appears like you can use Innocence now, Miss. Ennalesta." The blonde commented, glancing down at the weapon in my hand. He must have seen me take the Kyuutai no Buki from that Akuma leader. Obviously - he had to know everything about his family's art work, right?

I shrugged slightly. "Apparently so." To be honest, I didn't like all this fighting but it was fun kicking the ass of some stuck up bitch - even if she was an Akuma.

"I love your choice in weapons, _oujo-san_." The purple haired man smirked down at me as he drew a feather from his back. I wondered if it would hurt since the wings were apart of him.

What he had just said click in my mind. "You would, wouldn't-" I couldn't finish my sentence due to the sudden Akuma and Ice bullets coming towards us.

Dark and Krad flew up in the air and I ran out the way. I was surprised how good I was avoiding attack since I hadn't played Dodge ball in a while. Besides the fact that there were more bullets headed for me than dodge balls in dodge ball. There were small explosions coming from the Akuma behind her, due to the angel and fallen angel fighting them off. But she didn't even glance at them. I think she just wanted me dead. For what? I will never know.

She couldn't use the Chakrams to attack me anymore. If she tried to attack in the air with them, she would just drop - now they were only there to lift her above ground. There had to be some way to stop the bullets without running like this. I tried to whip some of them away but it only made room for the bullets behind those ones. Obviously, my whips could take the all out, but I had no idea how to hit them all.

Another idea clicked into my head.

Sorry Capcom but I'm going to have to steal on of Vergil's moves - just with a chain instead of a katana. Quickly, I turned around to face all the bullets and started to spin my chain in the circular motion in front of me. It blocked off my whole body and it looked like a metal shield since it was going so fast. Then, the bullets came and all of them deflected off the chain wall thing and into the ground. Why was this Vergil's move? Because when you fight him in a boss battle, he almost always does this when you try and shoot at him. But then he sent it flying back towards you which was so cool.

I wonder if I could...

Suddenly the bullets stopped, well, at least the ice ones. The others did shortly after and went towards Dark and Krad, who were now dodging and attacking. I ceased my spin, looking at all the bullets in front of me, trying to calculate until another ice bullet shot straight past my cheek. She shot from behind. I turned around and sure enough, she was there with a pissed off expression. Probably because she missed me.

I moved back, making sure not to touch the Akuma bullet since the ice ones already melted. There was no way in hell I could do the move now - she didn't have the Akuma behind her any more. Once again, she started to shoot at me relentlessly this time the attack started to actually hit me. One of them hit my shoulder while the other hit my thigh. It hurt more when the ice started to melt. I was starting to feel cold again.

"_Don't touch the snow, Ennalesta!"_

"_Why not mom?"_

"_You cut your hand didn't you?"_

"_Yes but what does that have to do with snow?"_

"_If you get snow in your cut or anything cold you might get pneumonia!"_

"_Nee-moan-a?"_

"_Pneumonia, Enna. It's when you get really sick."_

"_I don't like being sick. I won't touch the snow mom."_

"_That's good dear, now come inside."_

There was no way I could be getting pneumonia now - I might have a bit of the chills and be a little tired but those can easily be explained. I have been fighting with a person who can create ice at her own will. The fatigue was from fighting for to long. I'll know when I'm in real shit if my lips turn blue but their just their normal color now. Her laughing snapped me from my thoughts. Ignoring the pain, I gripped my whip tightly in my left hand and threw it towards her.

She let out a mocking laugh and dodged it. However, I tilted it towards where to she flew and the whip turned right around, wrapping itself around her apparent neck. A surprised gasp escaped her and I shot my other weapon towards her. But instead of wrapping around it, it went right through her. She seemed to freeze in place until she exploded into pieces. My chains started go back to their normal lengths and I noticed two feathers falling from where she exploded.

One black and one white.

Those two helped me.

I turned around to notice them still fighting the other Akuma. There was an alarming amount even though their leader was dead but now their attention was on me - well most of them. It was probably because I had the Innocence they were looking for and they might get praise from the Earl. They started to narrow in on me without a thought while a few stayed behind to handle Dark and Krad. I remember Satoshi tell me some were like mindless pawns so these ones obviously weren't as smart as the one I was fighting.

Quickly, I started to toss my weapons through them causing them to explode on impact. It was so much easier than that girl Akuma that I was started to feel the fatigue from her fight since I didn't have to move as fast anymore. Actually, before we all knew it, there weren't any more Akuma anywhere. Dark let out a loud sigh of relief as both he and Krad floated down on the ground beside me. Instantly, their wings burst into feathers and disappeared from their backs. It actually looked cool when it did that.

The purple haired male dropped down on his backside, his arms holding his body up. "I don't remember the last time we fought like that." He murmured tiredly, as he closed his eyes. A small smile tugged on his lips as a soft breeze started to form behind us, tossing his bloody hair through the wind.

"You're fight was extraordinary, Miss. Ennalesta." Krad commented, causing me to look up at him with a confused look. "I do hope you are aware that you were just fighting a Level Two." I stared at him with wide eyes. He better be shitting me 'cause there was no way I could have... "Yes, it was not possible for you to defeat the Level Two on your own, therefore we threw our own attacks in - surely you remember?"

I nodded quietly, recalling the two feathers. "Don't worry _oujo-san_." Dark winked up at me with his normal flirtatious smile. Though I really thought that was how he always smiled - no matter what. "You'll get strong enough to beat one soon or a later." He stated before he jumped up, landing on his own feet. It must come with being a thief.

"Wait! Satoshi-" My head shot towards where the blue haired boy once laid but was now gone. Instantly, fear started to fill me. I was so high strung on kill the Akuma, I didn't look to see if Satoshi got hit or not. "W-Where is he? Where's -"

Suddenly, Krad gently placed his hands on my shoulders and I jumped. He smiled slightly before turning me around. Satoshi was lying on the ground with a woman standing above him. She was wearing a strange black robe with the hood over her head but I could still see her short light brown hair and light green eyes. The woman was holding a rod above him. Suddenly, the rod started to glow a bright white and hit Satoshi. But he didn't flinch in pain. All the wounds on his body started to heal.

...You know I just noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses.

They must have broken when he was fighting or something...

"That's Emiko," Dark stated, obviously noticing my confusion. "She's my mother." He clarified for me while I stared at her. It was strange since they looked nothing a like - neither did Daisuke. Maybe they got their looks from their father...? The light from the rod stopped as Emiko glanced upwards towards us. She almost freaked -

Okay, scratch that, she _did_ freak.

Dark was instantly engulfed in a motherly hug which looked very close to a bear hug. "OH MY POOR SON!!!" She cried while the purple haired male tried to get his mother off of him. If you looked very closely, you could see the small pink tint on his cheeks. It almost made the seductive pervert seem...cute. "HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO YOU!? I'LL KILL THEM!"

"_Okaa-san_..." Dark started to say in Japanese, looking down at his mom with a weak smile. She was shorter than him. Damn, he was tall. "They're already dead..." He said, but his mother took no heed to his words. The purple haired son sighed, scratching the back of his head.

Krad, on the other hand, was trying not to laugh at Dark, who took notice of this and shot a glare towards the blonde. "I'LL KILL THEM! Wait...WHERE'S DAI-CHAN?! WHERE'S MY SWEET LITTLE BABY?!" She finally let go of him and drastically went looking all over the place for Daisuke. The purple haired male smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand before burying his face into both hands with a sigh.

"...Dark are you blushing?" I inquired, staring at him yet though I knew I was stating the obvious. He moved his fingers apart so I could see his glaring violet eye which was staring directly at me.

Krad shook his head towards Dark. "It's not polite to glare at a lady." Strangely, I found that quiet complimentary but sexist at the same time.

"..._Damare, Krad_." The dark haired male snapped at the blond in Japanese. All I understood was Krad.

The blonde smirked. "_Doushite?_" He mused towards the apparent thief._ "__Kaokarahigaderu, ne Darku_?" Dark flushed a bit.

"_Urusai!_"

With that the two started to bicker. I laughed at them while the mother continued to look around for Daisuke, franticly. The weapons in my hand vanished, and the...uh... I think the Kuroi Kyuutai no Buki...? Well, whatever. The black Orb of Weapon popped out of my hand and almost instantly, I started to feel drowsy. Wait, where was the white one?

Suddenly, I started to cough and I covered my mouth. My hand was filled with my blood I just coughed up. My eyes widened as my arm held my now bleeding stomach. When did it stop bleeding? Was it during the fight? Pain course through my body and my head started to pound, causing me to drop to my knees. "Enna?" I could barely here Dark's voice over the thumping in my head. "_Kuso_! _Okaa-san_!"

"Eh? _Nan desu ka, Darku_...?" The mother gasped. "Oh my..."

"Miss. Ennalesta!"

Krad was the last person I heard before my body dropped to the floor and I blacked out.

* * *

Wow, she blacks out a lot, huh? Well, anyway. Review please!

Okaa-san: Mother

Damare: Shut up

Doushite: Why? What for?

Kaokarahigaderu: Being extremely embarrassed (Apparently...)

Kuso: Shit

Nan desu ka: What is it?


	9. Chapter 8: My Innocence Kyuutai no Buki

**Author's Note**: It's been more than two months, huh? Well, for a treat I put some Dark and Daisuke yaoi~ It's kinda graphic but there a warning below just in case you forget.

**Disclaimer**: I only own Enna, her family and her friends .

**Summary:** Ennalesta is a normal seventeen year old girl who simply cannot stand to watch anime while her friends are practically obsessed with almost any anime. But when her friends get too far in their obsession, they take Enna with them but she doesn't find out until it's too late and now she must deal with her friend's obsession on her own. /Contains Yaoi/

* * *

**Chapter 8: My Innocence; Kyuutai no Buki**

* * *

"Enna?"

That was Dark's voice.

"Enna can you hear me?"

Yeah, I can hear you. Why the hell are you talking so loud?

"I think she's coming to!" He called out to... someone I'm not really sure. All I saw was darkness still. I could hear feet pounding against a wooden floor and stop near me.

Suddenly, my eyes shot open and the first person I saw was Destiney who was leaning over me. Her teal eyes were puffy and red - probably from crying again - and she had a tissue near her nose, sneezing in it lightly. Pain suddenly shot throughout my entire body - especially my stomach. I let out a groan of pain and Destiney gasped. "She's up! She's up!" Her voice was filled with so much joy it almost took away the pain I just felt.

Almost.

"I told you she would be fine." Daisuke red spiky hair came into view as he placed a hand on Destiney shoulder with a small smile. "Welcome back, Miss. Ennalesta." The red head greeted me with his childish smile. I would have said something back if my mouth wasn't so dry and the pain in my body didn't help. It was like a cement truck it me then pour cement on me. I could hardly move a muscle.

I saw some blonde hair on my other side and figured it was Krad. "How are you feeling?" He inquired, moving a bit closer in so that I could now see his face. Once again, love to answer you if I could. Suddenly, I was gently pulled up into a sitting position. I hissed slightly when the pain in my stomach got worst from me sitting up.

"Sorry about that, but you can't drink laying down can you _oujo_-_san_?" Dark's violet eyes came into my rang of view. He was holding a glass of water with a straw next to Krad, a small apologetic smile on his face. He moved the glass in front of me and placed the straw in my both. For some reason, water tasted like heaven right now. At the corner of my eye, I could see Daisuke look at Dark was an indifferent gaze.

Dark and Daisuke mother, Emiko if I remember right, was standing at the foot of the bed. She was wearing a robe that seemed to be two times bigger than she was. I still couldn't see the resemblance. "I'm sorry I couldn't heal you dear. There was something blocking the ancient magic." She told me while I furrowed my eyebrows. Ancient magic? What in the seven hells could block that?

"Enna?" My attention was turned back to Destiney, who had started to cry again - out of joy now. "C-Can you talk now?" She asked in a quiet tone just as Dark move the glass of water from me and set it down on the night stand beside the bed.

Everyone stared at me. Obviously they wanted me to talk. I licked my dried lips before opening my mouth to say the first thing that came to mind. "...H-How...long was I...out for?" My voice had that same rasp like when Dark and Daisuke first brought us here except that it hurt when I spoke. The violet hair male took the glass from the night stand to let me drink.

"It has been around three weeks." Satoshi's voice suddenly came from next to Emiko. Why didn't I notice him there? Wait, _three weeks_? "The wound on your stomach was very deep and the blood wouldn't stop flowing for a while." His blue eyes trailed down to my stomach, lingering there for a moment before glancing back up at me. "But it seems to be healing faster than a normal human's rate but not too fast."

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Dark placed the glass back on the night stand. "Enna, do you know where the Shiro Kyuutai no Buki is?" I stared at him, trying to remember what the hell that was. "It was one of the orbs you stole back from that Level Two Akuma - the white one to be exact." He clarified for me, noticing my confusion.

_ "You just like them-- aren't you?" _

_"Too stubborn to give up, huh?" _

_"You know; I hate people like you." _

_"You're that one person who wants to save everyone but you can't do it." _

_"You're too weak to do it. Why don't you just die!?" _

"Y-Yeah, I remember." I told him in a low voice. Maybe if that Level Two didn't piss me off, I probably wouldn't have tried to take those orbs from her. "I'm not sure...before I blacked out...the other one came out..." I told him as much as I could remember. Most of it was hazy. As of now, the only vivid thing in my head was that strange dream in my head about Dark and Daisuke...but I won't get into too much detail with that.

Krad's cat like golden eyes stared at my left hand before looking at me. "May I?" He asked, and I slowly nodded. I wasn't really sure what he was asking for though. Lightly, he took my left and right wrist and turned my hands over. The center of my left hand and a slight white glow. My other hand didn't. What the hell was going? "I thought so." The blonde murmured while everyone else eyes widened, except Destiney who looked just as confused as me.

"Perhaps, we should start from the beginning." The blue haired boy in front of my stated, clearly noticing our confusion. "I'm sure you're well aware of orbs being Innocence, correct?" I nodded my head. "However, there is only one Innocence therefore when separated each orb will have half of the Innocence's power each." Well, isn't that a little strange.

Destiney seemed to be pondering on the thought. "Since the orbs were separated from her after the fight, the white one was left so it only did half the healing since the black orb had left her- huh?" She looked up noticing the guys and Emiko giving her a strange look like 'How the hell did she understand so quickly?' A nervous laugh escaped her mouth. "I was listening before when Dark was explaining to Enna..." Krad, Satoshi and Daisuke shot Dark a look, causing him to flinch.

"Yeah, that is right Destiney." Dark said, trying to change the subject obviously. "Your wounds were slowly healing during the fight. It seems you're not very compatible with the orbs or your wound would have healed before the battle actually ended." He started to explain, "And then you wouldn't have fainted from blood loss."

I stared at him with a confused look. "What do you mean 'very compatible'? I thought I only _had_ to be compatible."

"Well that is part of it." Daisuke voice came, causing me turn my head towards him. "People who can use the Innocence have a synchronization rate to that Innocence." He explained. "I would say yours would be around sixty - if not fifty percent." That was the lowest percentage I was ever told I had. Before that I think it was seven - and that had to do with my school work only.

Destiney glanced between Daisuke and I before locking her gaze with him. "So she's basically a noob?" Everyone stared at her while I scowled. "Uh, an amateur?" Dark started snicker, covering his mouth with the back of his hand while I had the sudden urge to slap him upside his head but Daisuke beat me to it.

"In a more direct way - yes." Satoshi said, clearly not amused. But I don't think he will be ever amused. "If you train enough with your Innocence, your percentage should go up Miss. Ennalesta." He told me, seeing my frown.

The violet haired boy rubbed the back of his head, sending the red head a small glare. "I'll be training you as soon as you get better, _oujo-san_." Everyone turned to him wearing a different expression; Daisuke looked trouble, Destiney looked surprised, Satoshi had a questionable look, Krad gave him a look of distrust and Emiko looked like she was proud of him. For what? Don't even ask me. "_Nani_?" He said, annoyed.

"I don't think you should train her of all people, Dark." The blonde sneered at him. I had a feeling they were rivals or something. "You would probably end up molesting Miss. Ennalesta while you're _training _her." Krad stated in a matter-of-fact tone while I blinked. Well, if he did I wouldn't be surprised.

Dark narrowed his eyes at him, looking almost appalled that he would say that. "She _needs_ training, why the hell would I do something like that?!" Clearly, he was more appalled than I thought he was. "Besides if _you_ did it you'd probably kill her!" They were both glared at each so harshly I could have sworn I saw electricity from between them, which was in front of me seeing they were both on opposite sides of the bed.

"**_Ahem_**..." I cleared my throat loudly, trying to break up the fight. Everyone looked towards me. "Despite what you said might be true, I think I'll stick with Dark training me." I told the blonde seemed disgusted at my choice while the purple haired male smirked like an idiot. The only reason I was allowing Dark to train me was because Krad didn't look like a person with patience and I knew Dark had a lot of that - especially when it came to females.

Emiko clapped her hands together with a bright smile. "Now that's settled - we should let Ennalesta rest up!" She stated while everyone nodded in agreement. Destiney stayed by my side, even though I told her to go with everyone else. Not that I didn't want her here, but I didn't want to keep her in the room with me when she could be with other people

"I want to be here though, Enna." She smiled down at me. "You were always there for me so I can only do the same for you." Her statement left me quiet. I didn't want to say anything, just in case to take it as me not wanting her by my side. She needed to go to those five idiots outside and be with them. She hardly had friends back at home, and here she could start a new. Her schizophrenia tended to draw people away from her but I stayed with her despite it.

A small smile appeared on my face and I laid back into the bed, closing my eyes. "Well, whatever pleases you." I told her, snuggling my head against the pillow. Her hand reached over on my forehead, and I could see her smiling even with my eyes closed. I turned my body towards her, wincing in pain before I drifted into a deep sleep.

....

It was only until five days later I could walk on my own again without clutching my stomach in pain. I found out that Neet was back to it's sunny days - all the snow was melted by now and people were starting to move out of Seles and back to Neet. No one knew about what we did; all they knew was that the climate changed back to normal and they had more room now. Apparently, they had taken me to Satoshi house since it was the closest and I was bleeding badly. They still wouldn't let me leave the house yet. I didn't mind as much as I thought I would. I could still see the spring through the window.

Destiney started to hang out more with the four boys - Emiko had gone back to her house on shore - and she really seemed to enjoy Krad's company rather than Dark's now. I'm not sure why but as along as she wasn't with that pervert it doesn't really matter. Daisuke would come and check up on me but Satoshi was the only one who would help change my bandages. I assumed since Krad seemed a bit like a sadist, Dark was a pervert Destiney had no idea how to and Daisuke was just to shy to do anything with that much close contact.

Currently, was I sitting on the sofa in the living room, staring out the window. It was nighttime and everyone was asleep. Destiney was on the couch across from me, about to give into the sandman. I slept to much to even want to sleep. Tonight was the first full moon which meant two more were coming. Sighing slightly, I pull the blankets closer to me as I turned my head to the fire place, watching the flames dance.

:::: YAOI ::::

:::: **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!** ::::

Destiney had finally fallen asleep as I heard a 'thump' from one of the rooms and my head instantly turned to it. Getting off the couch, I walked over to the room, my eyebrows furrowed. I could have sworn everyone was sleeping. The door was not completely open but enough for me to see what was happening in the door. Dark and Daisuke were standing in front of each other. The red headed boy's face was matching his hair while Dark had a slight smug look on his face. The older male took a step towards Daisuke who looked down at the floor before...

Wait what the _hell_?!

Dark had grabbed his chin, forcing him to look upwards and pressed his lips against the younger brother's, much to my surprise and confusion. Before I knew it, they were already deepening the kiss into a make-out session. I could feel my heart beat a bit faster than usual in my chest as Dark pushed Daisuke onto the bed, breaking the kiss as the red head fell back onto it.

Wasn't this...incest?

The violet haired male had mounted him, his hands beside the younger boy's head. Once again, they stared to kiss, Dark giving a bit more passion than before. His hands started to unbutton the red head's shirt, causing Daisuke to let out a small sound of surprise and break the kiss, tell him 'not tonight' and 'The girls are still up' but Dark wasn't hearing a no in his head right now.

He tossed the pajama top away and it flew past the door. The older male moved down from Daisuke's lips, leaving soft kissing on Daisuke's neck as his hands started to untie the pajama pants his younger brother had on. The red head turned beat red once more, trying to get him to stop but I guess his moaning made Dark think otherwise. Soon, the older brother had his pants off completely and threw them to the side. I could have sworn my heart skip a beat due to surprise.

There was no lie about Daisuke _not_ liking it now.

Dark smirked up at Daisuke who looked away embarrassed, causing the older male to chuckle. He pulled slightly on the rim of the red head's boxers before taken them completely off. I covered my eyes for a second but I couldn't help but look between my fingers, even though I really shouldn't. I couldn't even _believe_ what I was seeing. I mean, am I a sick person to actually be able to watch this without running away?

The older male lightly gripped onto Daisuke's manhood, causing the boy to whimper only slightly. Dark took the red head's whole into his mouth, making Daisuke let out a moaning gasp. Slowly, the violet haired male started to bob his head up and down while the red head closed his eyes, his face flustered as moans escaped him. His small hands were gripping onto the sheets underneath him.

"Ngh..._D-Darku_..." I heard Daisuke moan out. I'm not exactly an expert at Japanese but I think that was Dark's name... or something. The violet haired male started to move his head up and down faster, sucking noise filling the room, causing me to flinch a bit. The younger brother started to murmur inaudible words in Japanese. It was probably because I was far from them I couldn't hear - not that I would know what he was saying anyway.

After a few minutes, a shuttered final moan came from Daisuke and Dark moved away his manhood, licking the whitish clear substance on his lip. I could feel my face heating from what I just saw and I turned my head to look away. I shouldn't even be watching this in the first place. "Where do you think you're going?" I heard Dark murmur huskily and I froze, turning back.

He wasn't talking to me though.

Daisuke had started to get up from the bed but Dark grabbed his waist and flipped him on all fours, leaning his stomach against the red head's bare back. As the violet haired male started to undress, I was completely surprised. Obviously, Daisuke wasn't the only one aroused. He was on his knees, his hands still holding Daisuke's waist as he entered himself into the younger boy's prostate. It was obvious they had done this before because Daisuke didn't even flinch but he did let out a squealing moan.

Dark started to pump in and out of Daisuke, who was clutching tightly onto the bed sheets. I could hear the sound of skin against skin and moan of two males fill the room, leaking through the crack in the door I was watching from. The violet haired brother had a tight grip on the younger boy's hips as he continued to thrust inside of him. I covered my eyes a bit more so I couldn't see any more, but their groans of pleasure were still pretty loud.

After a while, I slowly moved my hands from my face but they were still going at it. There was sweat on Dark but Daisuke seemed to be sweating more. The red head's eyes were clenched shut in ecstasy as Dark leaned over, making his bare stomach touched his back and started to whisper something into the boy's ear. I couldn't hear what though. There were a few more thrusts and Daisuke breathed out something in Japanese which Dark responded to in the same langue.

With a final thrust, the brothers let out a final simultaneous moan. I could see the same whitish clear fluid slightly drip from Dark as he pulled himself out, causing Daisuke to collapse on the bed, panting. Dark smiled slightly, murmuring something about 'boku no uke' or something before he laid down beside him facing Daisuke. He started to close his eyes before they narrowed slightly, as if he was looking for something before they widened in surprise.

Instantly, I scampered away from the door, staring at in both fear and worry. What if Dark gets angry that I watched them? What if he never talks to me again and kicks me out? Why the hell didn't I just turn away from the beginning!?

I saw the door open more but Dark didn't come. A single black feather fell out the room and onto the floor. I stared at it before I suddenly started to feel my eyelids get heavy for some reason as I suppressed a yawn. My body started to sway backwards, fatigue suddenly running over me. I was going to hit the ground but I felt two arms catch me. "_Anata wa hontou warui, oujo-san_." I heard some one chuckle before sleep took over me.

* * *

Oh...my...god I can't believe I actually wrote it XP I usually chicken out.

_Anata wa hontou ni warui_ - You are really/truly bad. (Of course Dark said this, who else? XD)_  
_


End file.
